The Perfect Season
by feel.that.fire
Summary: James Potter is in his sixth year and chasing the perfect quidditch season while also trying to win Lily Evans's heart. He and his friends navigate school while darkness continues to spread outside the castle walls, sometimes hitting a little too close to home.
1. Chapter 1: Red vs Yellow

Chapter 1: Red vs Yellow

Madam Hooch released the quaffle, and fourteen yellow and scarlet streaks shot into the air atop their broomsticks.

"And the match is UNDERWAY," came a young girl's amplified voice across the greens lawns of the quidditch pitch, "And Potter, of Gryffindor, seizes the quaffle and sets off towards Hufflepuff's hoops! Passes to Maple, who reverses to Hampton – close one there! Narrowly avoiding a bludger, Hampton drops the quaffle. And it's quickly recovered by Hufflepuff's Plember, and he's off toward the opposite field."

"Damn," James muttered. It had all happened in mere seconds, and he jerked his broom handle, changing course and heading back toward Gryffindor's hoops.

Plember's possession didn't last long, as he too dropped the quaffle as a nicely aimed bludger hit him squarely in the chest.

James heard his teammate, Joey Maple, yell, "Nice one Bobby!" over the wind in his ears as he sped forward, grabbing the prized red ball before the other Hufflepuff chasers could recover it.

"And there's Potter with the quaffle again, after Gryffindor beater, Bobby Watson, hit his mark. Watson seems to be making a great addition to the Lion's team! Potter passes to Hampton, up field. Nice dodge there Hampton! Back to Potter, who has great position, and…"

The ball seemed to move in slow motion as James watched the Hufflepuff keeper dive. The quaffle grazed his fingers and soared straight through the center hoop.

"He SCORES! Ten – zero, to the red and gold!"

James smiled. Ten points up, but they had to put more on the board if they were going to win. Hufflepuff had a strong team this year.

The match played on, the commentator's voice loud over the stands.

"And Hufflepuff is heading toward the hoops…"

"Nice save by, Jackson…"

"And both teams continue to hit these bludgers with a furry…"

"Hufflepuff SCORES!"

"Gryffindor SCORES!"

"We could not have asked for a more beautiful day for a match."

"Still no sign of the snitch…"

James had scored his fourth goal, an uproar from the scarlet side of the stands filling his ears as he sped toward his fellow chasers, Joey Maple and Matt Hampton, giving them both high-fives during the short pause in the game. And just then, James felt a horribly strong force hit his right side and he was unseated from his broom. With years of experience in the air, James managed to grab his broom handle, and hung there a moment as he heard the crowd all exhale at once; relieved he hadn't plummeted to the ground.

Hoisting himself back onto his broomstick, he heard the whistle of Madam Hooch, followed by her strong voice.

"You DO NOT aim bludgers at players during a pause in the game, Kline!"

"I'm sorry Professor! It was an accident. It was coming at me and I just hit it! I wasn't aiming for anyone," the angered beater yelled back.

Madam Hooch gave him a hard stare that drove the boy into silence, "Never the less, penalty to Gryffindor!"

James pushed on his now tender side and immediately yelped. His team sped toward him to assess the condition of their best scorer, all except for their seeker, John York, who used this precious time to continue his search for the elusive snitch.

"You okay?" Joey asked, wiping the stray hairs that had escaped from her ponytail from her face.

"Yeah, fine." James responded, with a forced smile.

Matt had approached his right side and lifted up James's robes before he could move to protest, he hissed in sympathetic pain.

"I'm fine!" James insisted, righting his robes.

"And the question remains," came the commentator's grave voice, "will Potter, Gryffindor's top scorer, continue in the match…"

Joey rolled her eyes muttering, "Emily, always with the dramatic flair."

"Come on, I've got a penalty to take," James responded, pushing the injury to the back of his mind. As far as he was concerned, quidditch only stopped when you lost a limb. Maybe.

The teams continued to play, and the score became seventy to thirty, Gryffindor holding the lead. Each chaser scored their share, and there was many close calls with the bludgers.

"And Maple loses the quaffle while avoiding yet another nicely aimed bludger by Barbo there. I must say, Hufflepuff may not have quite the talent that Gryffindor has in their chasers, but their beaters are superb!

Gryffindor back in possession, after a nice strip by Hampton. He's off toward Miller at the Hufflepuff hoops. Still no sign of the Snitch from York or Rently, it's anybody's game at this point. Hampton reverses to Maple, who quickly passes to Potter who dodges – A SPELL! WHAT?! What cheating BAS-"

Emily's outrage was cut off as McGonagall snatched away something that resembled an old radio microphone. "Miss. Eckle, you watch your language!" But her attention was not on the young girl beside her, but scanning the crowd like a hawk.

Other than the small struggle over the microphone as Emily tried to reach past her Head of House to seize it back, on the field Gryffindor captain and seeker, John York, had abandoned his search for the snitch and was screaming in indignation at Madam Hooch, having heard the commentary.

"This is an outrage! That could have KILLED HIM! What are they playing at?!" He pointed violently at a vague point in the crowd where the spell seemed to have come from, a large number of green robes in the area.

Madam Hooch's voice cut off any further rant he had, "I very well know what could have happened, York!" She then turned to the crowd in anger, yelling threats at the top of her voice.

James sat motionless atop his broom, shaken. Even in pouring rain and fog, with vicious bludgers, playing against opponents twice his size – James had never felt unsafe on the quidditch pitch. But to think, someone firing hexes at him as he flew defenseless, seventy feet in the air, was quite frightening.

Joey approached him and spotted the uncharacteristic frozen look upon his face, "James, you alright? Madam Hooch is awarding you a penalty shot."

James nodded, swallowing down his fear and gripping his broom. "Yeah… yeah. Let's go. If you see an opening, let's try that new formation we've practiced."

The game resumed, with little excitement other than normal quidditch occurrences.

"And Hufflepuff scores, making the score a hundred and thirty to seventy, Gryffindor holding the lead all match. And Potter is moving up field once again. Oh no! Two bludgers headed straight toward him!" Emily said without breath, "James! Move!" She released a sigh and took up the commentary again, "And with catlike reflexes he somehow manages to dodge the double attack, but not without colliding with Hufflepuff chaser, Zemboli. Penalty awarded to the yellow and black!"

"Sorry," James muttered, tossing Zemboli the quaffle, who had obtained a bloody nose in the collision.

And the game went on, more intensely than ever. After their chaser had gained a bloody nose, the Hufflepuff beaters seemed to be pelting James with bludgers left and right. Apparently they were not happy about the collision, and James wondered if there were more than two violent balls flying about as they constantly rained down upon him.

As James's shoulder was grazed by yet another bludger, causing him to lose the quaffle, Emily's voice rang across the pitch, "At the rate Hufflepuff's beaters are playing, Potter cannot seem to hang onto the quaffle for very long, not if we don't want him killed… And Hampton with the recovery. Gryffindor still in possession. Passes to Maple. Back to Hampton. To Potter, who SCORES! One hundred and seventy to One hundred and ten! I guess Potter doesn't need the ball for more than a few seconds to do damage."

Just as Hufflepuff took possession of the quaffle, James saw York shoot off toward the Gryffindor goal posts. He pursued the quaffle but kept glancing at his seeker, more a spectator than player at this moment. The crowd held their breath as Emily's voice rang out, "York and Rently seemed to have caught sight of the snitch!"

Emily too went quiet and the microphone caught the voice of a young, dark, handsome boy sitting beside her, "Come on, York!" The bark pierced the silence, and John York's hand reached out and closed around what seemed to be air. He suddenly pulled his broom to a stop, his fist raised high above his head, and a tiny gold ball struggling within his fingers. The crowd roared as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, calling for an end to the match.

James could hear a mixture of gasps, groans, boos, and cheers from the crowd while Emily stated the conclusion of the match, "And John York of Gryffindor catches the snitch! Closing the match at three hundred and twenty to one hundred and ten. Gryffindor wins! That's another one in the books, folks. To both teams – good game and good luck with the rest of the season! I am Emily Eckle and it was a pleasure to commentate your match…GO GRYFFINDOR!" she added hastily as McGonagall made to snatch the microphone away.

James flew toward John, a huge grin on his face, when suddenly he felt a jolt and a searing pain erupted from his shoulder, across his chest and stomach, and down to his opposite hip. At first he thought a rogue bludger was still pelting about, but this pain somehow seemed different. Both hands reflexively wrapped around his torso, and letting out a yelp of pain he swayed dangerously on his broom, nothing to balance himself but his legs. Looking down in confusion he saw his scarlet robes becoming deeper in color and his hand dyed red. The pain was unbearable, and without attempting to regain his balance, he slipped off his broom, hearing a few horrified screams as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Author's note: Just something that I wrote a long time ago and decided to share. The story is complete. Not sure how many chapters it'll be yet, but no worries on it not having an ending as it's all typed up. Review Please! Next chapter will be more character heavy as this was a game chapter.

And disclaimer!In no way do I own anything involved with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Visitors

James's eyes began to flutter and he groggily opened them, immediately flinching at the brightness of the room before he felt the pain in his torso and groaned.

"We won. Where's my broom? Where am I?" he muttered, not completely aware of what he was even saying.

A pleasant woman's voice, not far from him and quickly approaching answered, "You're in the Hospital Wing, your broom is with Sirius Black I believe… and yes, despite your numerous injures, you did win." She said the last part with a bit of distaste.

"With Sirius? What? How-. How did I even get here?" He made to straighten up, but Madam Pomfrey pushed upon his uninjured shoulder, keeping him firmly in bed.

"You fell, Mr. Potter."

As he further examined his present state, making sure everything was still in working order, he heard a door open and before he could look up a voice reached his ears, "James!"

He recognized the voice as his best friend, Sirius Black, and squinted at him as the handsome boy broke into a run and sprinted the last few yards to James's bed, skidding to a stop at the foot.

"Sirius?" James muttered, groping on the bedside table for his glasses. Madam Pomfrey pressed them into his reaching hand, while telling Sirius off for the grand entrance.

"Sorry, got excited for a moment," he said before skirting around her and clasping both hands on James's shoulders and giving him a little shake, "Prongs! Blimey, you're awake! How do you feel? You were brilliant in the match!"

Before James could respond as he lay a bit disorientated in the bed, Madam Pomfrey told Sirius off yet again for the rough housing. "He's still fragile! Now you behave, or I will ban you from this wing!" And she stalked off, leaving the boys alone.

Sirius settled on James's bed and grinned at him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" James asked, glancing at the clock. It was three o'clock, and seeing as the quidditch match had an afternoon Sunday start, he must have been out cold for the night and following day.

"Oh, only History of Magic," Sirius said off-handedly, "Binns won't even notice I slipped out. All week I've been running up here to see if you're awake every chance I got, and Professor Binns presents a pretty good opportunity. I would alert Remus, Peter, Joey and the lot, but he _might_ actually notice if half the class is missing."

James laughed, and flinched, as it caused a sharp pain to his abdomen. "I wouldn't count on Binns noticing if the castle came crumbling down around him…" He continued to smile. But when Sirius's words caught up to him it slid from his face, his expression changing to puzzlement and apprehension as he ask, "Wait a moment, all _week_?"

Sirius responded with a weak smile, "You've been out for almost five days, mate. If- If you didn't wake up soon I heard talk of you being transferred to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" James asked, a bit shocked and confused.

"Prongs," Sirius winced, "how much do you remember?"

James shifted in bed as he racked his brain, and he felt something unpleasant and itchy rubbing against his chest. Pulling down the sheets, he saw his whole torso wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Madam Pomfrey said I fell…" He said unsurely, raising his eyes to meet his friend's.

"Well, yeah, you did fall." Sirius looked down uncomfortably, taking a deep breath before starting again, "After we won – you were brilliant by the way...Well, someone hit you with some kind of curse…Dumbledore he – he never saw it before." Sirius paused for a moment as if it pained him to go on, "Prongs you – you wouldn't stop bleeding. There was so much blood. And you hit the ground hard – almost everyone had their eyes on York after he caught the snitch, so no one could stop you in time. And well, Pomfrey was able to slow it – the bleeding – down considerably. _Merlin, there was so much blood_." He said the last statement in more of a whisper to himself before his voice became easily audible again, "And… we were just waiting for you to wake up…" He trailed off.

James looked down at his chest again, thinking hard. Someone hit him with a curse? Dumbledore had never seen it? Before he could further contemplate it Sirius spoke again,

"Your parents are staying in Hogsmeade. They've been up here a lot – we all have, every chance we got."

"Do they know who did it?" James asked.

"The teachers have no idea. But I wouldn't be surprised if it was Snape. Remember last year when he sent that curse at you down by the lake that cut your cheek! That didn't heal for _weeks_! He's into all that Dark stuff," he said the last remark with pure venom in his voice.

Just then the doors opened again, bringing a pair of voices with them.

"Remus, would you let me borrow your notes on Shapeshifters? I have to write a few more inches, and-"

"Peter, you're not serious?" Remus said exasperated. "How could you not have enough information after-"

He abruptly cut off their conversation as his eyes landed on James and Sirius. His face splitting into a huge grin.

" _James_! Welcome back, mate!" He then turned in faux anger to the healthier boy in the room, "Sirius, why didn't you tell us he was awake?! Wanted to keep Potter here all to yourself?"

Peter's elation seemed to cut off Sirius's defense as he scurried over to the occupied bed "James! Blimey! I knew you would wake up! I _knew_ it!"

Before James could get a word out, the door creaked open again, this time admitting James's fellow Gryffindor chasers, Matt Hampton and Joey Maple, and behind them Joey's roommates and best friends, Taylor Polanin and Lily Evans.

James had just enough time to catch barley more than a glance of Lily and feel humiliated for lying wounded in a hospital bed when Matt and Joey hurried over to his side, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Potter! You're awake! Thank Merlin! I did _not_ want to break the news to York that we would have to replace you as chaser." That was Joey, just about as passionate about quidditch as James was. Underneath that statement there was true caring there. "You were brilliant in the match, by the way! Another win in the books!"

"Glad you're awake, mate." Matt said, more quietly and with complete sincerity. He was James's fellow sixth year and fourth roommate. And though he wasn't a Marauder, as they had taken to calling themselves after McGonagall had yelled at them for "maraudering about," he was a good friend and an even better roommate. He was kind, and soft spoken, incredibly neat and clean, and got along well with the rest of the boys. The thing was, Matt had a twin brother in Hufflepuff and a childhood best friend in Ravenclaw, and even through the house divide, Matt's friend group didn't miss a beat.

Taylor too was grinning like an idiot, and James had the feeling people had thought he was on his death bed.

"How about a game of gobstones when you're up and about?" she said, walking over and giving him a one armed hug as best she could since he was still mostly horizontal. Though she would fiercely defend her best-friend-ship with Lily and Joey, Taylor spent more time in their dormitory than Matt, getting along well and easily with the four boys. Sirius had taken to calling her, "one of the guys." He had received a firm, but feminine, punch in the arm and a hard glare from the girl after that statement.

Lily too gave him a small smile, still standing slightly behind the rest of the lot, as if she thought she was intruding. It was no secret that the two didn't quite get on most of the time.

"How're you feeling?" She asked unsurely.

James's groggy head slowly took in what everyone had said, but before he could respond Madam Pomfrey had come bustling from her office.

"What's all this noise?! WHAT IN THE-?... Only three visitors at a time! Do you hear me, _three_! This boy needs rest. This boy still needs healing!"

"Healing?" James asked, attempting to straighten up, "It's been five days. Shouldn't I be healed?!"

"Now young man, healing isn't as easy as simply waving my wand about. What do you children think I do in this school?!" She turned to the large vigil that had formed around the only occupied bed, "Now everyone, OUT!"

"But Madam Pomfrey," Joey protested, "We just wanted to make sure he's feeling alright! We're his friends!"

"Yes, yes, just because Mr. Potter here is popular does not mean he gets to break the rules!"

James saw Lily's lips twitch into a smile at that, and knew she was holding back a snarky retort about his rule breaking.

"And if he does feel chipper now, that's soon to change. We have healing to do, now out! Out! And don't you send anyone else up here!"

The last group to arrive huffed in defeat and waved feeble goodbyes as the healer shepherded them out of the ward, leaving behind Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Well that was quite eventful." Sirius responded, looking after the group who got the door slammed in their faces. "I'm sorry you had to witness that in your fragile state."

James smiled and a chuckle escaped him. But before his good mood could spread much further, Madam Pomfrey retuned with two steaming goblets clutched in her hands.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I owled your parents in the village. They should be up here shortly." She handed one goblet to James and the other to Sirius to hold. "Drink these up."

James cautiously looked down into his cup, a grimace on his face, while Sirius held the other an arm's length away.

"Quickly, boy!"

"What is it?" He asked, glancing up.

"This one," the healer said, indicating the goblet full of blue liquid in Sirius's hand, "is a potion that will restore your blood to normal volumes, if your body hasn't done the job yet. And that one," she pointed to the one in his hand, "is skele-gro."

"Skele-what?" James asked confused. Potions had never been one of his stronger subjects.

"Skele-gro! You shattered a few ribs after you fell off your broom. Even with my experience, they were unfixable. I had to get rid of them, and so you will now be growing them back. More painful, but much easier, and much less dangerous to your essential organs."

"Painful?" Remus asked, before James could.

"Oh, very. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Maybe you'll remember this next time you mount a broom. Now, drink up. Quickly!"

James grimaced into his cup one last time, before he downed the two potions in a few gulps. Wiping dribble from his chin, he cringed at the taste, handing the goblets back to Madam Pomfrey, who took them and said before departing in a kind voice, "Now, James I'm sure you want to get out of here and back to your friends and classes, but you need to heal. Take it easy tonight, and tomorrow after breakfast we'll change your bandages. That will tell me if you're ready to leave or not. But you do as I say! Trust me, this is not an injury you want to push."

James nodded humbly, and the healer walked back to her office.

The four boys chatted on, James being caught up on where they were in their classes, and also the castle gossip.

"You know, Evans seemed really worried the past few days you've been laid up." Sirius said with a grin.

"No she hasn't." Peter replied, a puzzled look on his face.

"Wormtail, shut up! He's trying to make him feel better," Remus replied, rolling his eyes. "But honestly, she does seem a bit down lately."

"Maybe she's guilty about the last time we spoke. She told me something like, _Potter I hope that big head of yours will throw off your balance and you fall off your damn broom_." James said, thoughtfully, thinking back to the moment he had bothered her while she was doing homework shortly before the match.

There was a beat of silence, and then Sirius burst into laughter.

"She said that?!" He continued to laugh as Remus and Peter too chuckled, "I love that girl," he finished with a sigh.

James gave them a pointed look.

"So what other body parts did I break?" He asked, changing the subject. His re-growing ribs had not yet started to hurt, but Madam Pomfrey had told him that, "The potion takes a while to find the right spot." He thought he could feel a slightly tickle in is chest, but he wasn't quite yet sure if that was just in his head.

The question quickly sobered up the group, something James had not meant to do. It seemed they had been seriously worried about his state.

"Well, um," Remus started, clearing his throat, "I believe Madam Pomfrey said it was your leg, your wrist, and your collar bone. Plus your head hit the ground. You fell pretty hard. Like Sirius told you, Dumbledore was barely quick enough to slow down your fall at all, no one really had their eyes on you… But, they mended up fairly easily. The concern was really that nasty cut you got from that jinx, and then your ribs – you know, puncturing like your lung or something"

A tense and awkward silence stretched on before Peter finally broke it, "But you're alright now! Look at you! Practically brand new."

James gave him a small smile at his attempt.

"Yeah," Sirius said with his ever present grin, "brand new. Evans might even fancy you, now that your head seems to have deflated a bit. Not even your thick skull could take that kind of hit without some damage."

"What's that about my son's head being deflated? I don't believe that one bit." Came a new, deeper voice near the door way.

James's head shot up at the familiar cadence, and he caught sight of his mother and father having just entered the hospital wing.

"James!" came the voice of Jane Potter. Quickly walking over to the bed, the boys scattered in her wake, "Thank goodness you're alright! What did I _tell_ you about hanging on to that damn broom!" She scolded, worry and exhaustion evident in her tone.

James smiled up at his mother, truly happy to see her. "How's your stay in the village been, Mum?" he asked with his most winning smile.

Jane gave a frustrated noise, before quickly reaching down, kissing him on the forehead, and wrapping James in a hug. One that had a secure, loving, motherly feeling to it – one that James hadn't leaned into in a long time.

Once they broke apart, Mark Potter too leaned down and gave his son a quick hug.

"Other than worrying about you, it's been great," he stated as they broke apart. "I forgot how fun Zonko's shop is! And the things they think of these days!"

"I told you!" James exclaimed. From old stories and what he had observed at home his entire life, James knew he shared the same love for mischief as his father.

" _No_!" Jane said firmly, "Do not even think about it. I do not want to see _one_ Zonko product in my home!"

Mark waved her off, taking a seat on the bed, "So, we heard you won! That you scored, what was it, nine goals?"

"Mark, he fell off his broom!" Jane was exasperated at the actions of her two boys.

"Well, honestly I don't remember too much." James said, bringing a hand up to his sore head and rubbing it.

"Yeah, nine goals. He was brilliant," came Sirius's voice from the corner.

At that, Mark and Jane regarded him and the two other boys still in the room.

"Sirius!" Jane said, marching forward and taking the young man into her arms as if he was her own, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Well, it was a bit of a family thing." He said, a little embarrassed.

"You _are_ family, Sirius," she said firmly, breaking the hug, but holding him at arm's length and studying him. "Honestly I should just adopt you already. You're exactly like James, but you don't play such a dangerous sport. Maybe we could do a swap!"

Sirius smiled.

"I agree with my wife," Mark too approached Sirius and shook his hand, "when's the quickest time we could disown James?"

"Oi!" James exclaimed, "I'm lying sick in bed here!"

Mark ignored him, "And Remus and Peter too. So great to see you! We could adopt them too, eh Jane? I always wanted three sons."

After a short time, Remus and Peter departed to work on some homework before Pomfrey kicked them out, Remus promising to bring up James's books if he wasn't released from the hospital wing tomorrow. The Potter family, plus Sirius, talked on for a while, Jane sitting beside James and smoothing back his hair.

"Why haven't you been using the Sleek Easy I've been sending you, James? Your grandfather invented that for this stubborn Potter hair." James batted her hand away, but leaned back into the touch when his mom resumed her combing, because honestly the motion felt good upon his head.

A few times they were interrupted by a knock on the door and James caught a glimpse of Joey and Taylor, and later his entire quidditch team, trying to convince Madam Pomfrey to let them in.

By eight o'clock, the two older Potters got up to leave, and James was just beginning to feel the start of his ribs painfully re-growing.

"James, we're heading back home tomorrow. We've been away from work for too long. Now, my stay in the village has been enjoyable, but I do not want to find myself here for any reason such as this again." Mark said firmly, as he stood up.

James nodded, wondering why he was getting lectured like someone jinxing him and causing him to tumble off his broom was his fault.

"We're happy you're okay." Janes said, leaning down and giving him one last kiss on the forehead. "Now you behave – both of you!" she added, turning to Sirius.

"You better be getting to bed, before Madam Pomfrey gets into a rage. You need rest. You too, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, standing up to depart with the Potters.

"I love you, James." Jane said patting his shoulder and stepping away from the bed.

"Make sure to write." Mark added, hugging his son.

"I will. Bye Mum, Dad. Love you."

Sirius waved as he departed with them, "See you in the morning, Prongs."

James watched the door snap shut behind them, and though he was sad to watch them go, he huffed with relief, pushing himself further back into his pillow. His ribs were really starting to twinge and it had been hard work trying to hide the grimace from his face the past hour.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning as the pain in his torso built. Sharp stabbing pain, like the growing pains he had in his knees when he was thirteen, but amplified by about a thousand. A little after midnight he woke with a start, and wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

"Bloody hell," he muttered through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Madam Pomfrey had not been joking. This was a horribly rough night.

As the wave of pain passed into a manageable level, James rolled over and opened his eyes again, only to give a yelp of surprise. Lily Evans was standing beside his bed staring down at him, a look he could not recognize on her face.

"Potter, _shush_!" She hissed, looking toward Madam Pomfrey's quarters.

"Evans?" He whispered, rather shocked, propping himself further up on his pillows and reaching toward the bedside table for his glasses.

Once the spectacles were firmly settled in front of his eyes, he looked up again. Yep, it was defiantly Lily Evans, with her piercing green almond shaped eyes and startling red hair.

"Am I dreaming?" He wondered aloud.

Lily scoffed, settling on the edge of a chair beside his bed.

"You're not dreaming, Potter."

"Then I must surely be dead. As Lily Evans assured me many times, only in my dreams would she be visiting me in the middle of the night. And if it's not a dream, this must be heaven."

And though it was a perfect setup for her to remind him he would more than likely be going somewhere south of heaven, Lily just gave a weak smile and looked James in the eyes, "Could we not joke about you being dead."

James always imagined he would be excited if this event ever occurred in his life – Lily Evans seeking him out at midnight – but he was just utterly confused.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" He asked, studying her closely.

Lily quickly broke eye contact and instead considered the floor beneath her shoes, "I'm on Prefect duty with Remus tonight. We were passing by. He's keeping an eye out for me."

That did not answer the question he had asked.

"But what are you _doing_ here?"

James continued to study her, trying to decode the look on her face. The downcast eyes, the weak smiles, the fact that she was even sitting there...

Suddenly he let out a small chuckle, to which Lily looked up, slightly annoyed.

"I don't believe this. The great, perfect, morally righteous Lily Evans is feeling guilty."

Lily's annoyed look softened quickly and she smiled at him weakly, "Yeah. I do."

James was startled to hear her admit it straight out, and quickly tried to brush the subject away, "Evans, you don't – "

"James, I'm sorry I said I hoped you would fall off your broom. It was a stupid thing to say. A horrible thing to say, and – "

"Evans, it's okay. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." James hesitated a beat, "You _didn't_ mean it, right?"

He didn't take his eyes off Lily, happy to see his statement coax a real smile out of her.

"Well, at the time…I may have." She replied in the banter James had heard her use so often with her friends.

James grinned back, which quickly turned into a grimace as a sharp pain shot through him.

Lily sobered up quickly, "Are you alright? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

James waved her away, trying to compose himself. When the pain became bearable again he weakly smiled at her and said, "Just re-growing sixteen years' worth of my rib cage in one night, I'm fine. But I did just _fall off my broom_ , you know. Tends to severely injure a person."

Lily recognized the dig at her and did not miss a beat, "Strange, here I thought your over-large ego would have cushioned your fall."

James gave her a real smile then, "You would think…"

Lily smiled back.

Then she quickly stood and straightened her skirt as if she was uncomfortable with the moment they had just shared, glancing at Madam Pomfrey's office she said, "Well I better get back, Remus is waiting and I'm pushing my luck here."

James nodded, "Wouldn't want the squeaky clean Lily Evans to get a gold star taken from above her name, now would we?"

"I earned those gold stars, and I would like to keep them. I'm looking to earn myself an ice cream." She started to walk back towards the door, "But seriously Potter, I'm glad you're okay… And don't fall off your broom again."

"Why? Scared I might damage my pretty face?"

"More like, I would rather like Gryffindor to take home the Cup this year. The parties are marvelous." And with one last smile, she pushed open the heavy oak doors and disappeared.

James smiled after her.

Well, that was different. Sure, they had poked fun at each other, but this time it was all in good humor. There was no venom in Lily Evans's voice. Lily was actually worried about him, _worried_. So worried she had sought him out in the middle of the night. They had talked for a full ten minutes without an explosion happening. In James's book, that was a start.

* * *

Author's note: A little more character heavy. And yes, I know this doesn't match with Pottermore's versions of the Potter family, but I wrote this before Pottermore and so I just added in the Sleek Easy because I thought it was perfect that a Potter invented it! Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

Author's note: And here's chapter 3. One review would be nice so I know if _someone_ is at all interested! Warning for some mild swearing ahead. As always, the mistakes are mine and I do not own HP. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter3: Catching Up

Madam Pomfrey cleared him the next morning with instructions to come back every night for a week in order for her to evaluate his healing progress, and also – despite his protests – to keep off his broom. His chest felt a little tight where his skin was stitching itself back together and he still had to wear bandages, but for the most part, he felt pretty good.

As James walked into the Great Hall that Friday morning he was welcomed back like a hero by the Gryffindor table. His ever loyal House had not forgotten his performance in last weekend's match and wanted to show their appreciation.

Unfortunately, his day went downhill from there.

In Transfiguration, James had not had trouble since he turned a pin into a needle his second week as a First Year. But today, it seemed like Professor McGonagall was talking in a whole different language. After being told the directions with little explanation of the theory – as it had apparently been discussed in a prior class – James approached her desk.

"I'm sorry Professor, can you explain that again?" He said a bit unsurely. Asking for extra help in class was not something he was comfortable with, as he rarely needed it.

McGonagall scanned him from top to bottom, "Glad to see you up and about, Mr. Potter. You gave us all a scare there. How are you feeling?"

James waved off the question, "Well enough Professor, thank you. But what exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

"Mmm, yes, missing a week's worth of NEWT level classes is never easy. You better start with reading chapter eight. I want a summary on it by Monday and any questions written beneath it so I can further explain. That should catch you up alright."

He nodded, "Got it, chapter eight. Thank you." And taking a seat, he began to read, trying to block out the rest of the class attempting their practical work, including Sirius whose wand kept being waved dangerously close to his eye.

James found this whole situation very unfair. He had missed five days of classes, and he hadn't even been awake to enjoy them. In fact, it felt like he had just been in class the previous day, but now he had a week's worth of assignments to catch up on.

After Transfiguration, the day seemed to develop a pattern. The teachers would welcome James back, take up the lesson, and James would sit there, utterly confused as he glanced at the rest of the class who seemed to be comprehending every word. The only exception was History of Magic. Binns apparently had not noticed James's absence and no one ever paid much attention in his class anyway. Not bothering to bring it up himself, James figured he could just copy Taylor's feeble notes. He had enough make-up work as it was, and skipping a few of Binns's essays wouldn't do him any harm. James had a theory he didn't even read their assignments anyway, as Binns wasn't solid enough to shuffle through the stacks of parchment.

"How do you do it?" James asked Remus that night from behind his pile of books and rolls of parchment. "How do you miss classes regularly?! I'll never finish sixth year at this rate. I'll fail everything and live as a muggle, sleeping in a ditch somewhere because I don't know how to do that either." Finishing his statement in a monotone voice, he let his forehead fall onto the page he was reading dramatically.

The common room was full of students, little with any school work in front of them as it was a Friday night. Remus and Peter shared a table with James, playing wizards chess while Sirius was across the room, talking up some fifth year girl.

"Don't give me too much credit there, Prongs. I usually get the lessons ahead of time. Give it here though, I'll finish that for you."

Remus made to grab his parchment from under his head, but James swatted his hand away. "Either way, you amaze me Moony. Never let me speak ill of you again. And please, let me suffer alone. Or I'll never understand this rubbish. And then I'll end up living as a muggle, sleeping – "

"In a ditch. Yeah we heard you, James. And I'll be sure to bring you a blanket. Maybe some table scraps." Peter laughed as he contemplated his next move.

"What would I do without you, Pete?" And picking up his head, James pushed his glasses further up his nose and continued reading with a deep sigh.

The night grew late, the common room emptying, the embers of the fire dying down, and next thing he knew he was being shaken awake, his head resting on the worn wooden table.

"Potter," a feminine voice roused him from sleep, "Potter, you should probably be resting in bed. You just were released from the hospital wing."

James lifted his head and blinked at none other than Lily Evans, slowly coming out of his slumber. He blinked again, not quite trusting his eyes. This would be two nights in a row now.

"What're you doing up? It's three in the morning!" she continued.

James waved at the stack of parchment and books littering his desk, "Trying to finish five days of school work in one night, of course. And _clearly_ , I was not awake. I must have fallen asleep. Believe it or not, the theory behind vanishing charms isn't a riveting read…And what're _you_ doing up at such a late hour, Miss Evans?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Lily blushed, "Never you mind," she replied, looking away.

James smiled at her mischievously, before rubbing his abdomen and taking a sickly look upon his face, "Boy, do I feel lousy _after falling off my broom,_ you know."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, scanning him critically from top to bottom, "Shut up, Potter. I'm over it. I apologized and everything."

"Ah," James replied, pulling his essay back toward himself, "Here I thought I would be able to milk that one for a bit longer. You barely gave me a day, Evans."

Though she was clearly trying to suppress a smile, a small laugh came through her lips, "You shouldn't have accepted my apology then. I would have groveled if needed."

"Aww, Evans. You know I fold every time you bat your eyelashes at me."

The reply was dry, "I don't think I've ever batted my eyelashes at you in my life."

"Oh, you do," James said matter-of -factly, pointing his quill at her, "Subconsciously, you like me. It happens almost daily"

"Right," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "Now how about you let me read that over, and then you go off to bed."

James looked hesitantly from his books, back to the girl.

"Or I'll inform Madam Pomphrey you're not resting. Come on, Potter, give it here." She pressed, holding her hand out expectantly.

"I don't know. I still have a lot to do. Maybe just one more hour…"

Lily then widened her eyes and made a big show out of batting her eyelashes.

James chuckled, handing over his parchment, "You know just how to get to me, Lily. You always have."

James sat back and watched the red head as she read his essay. She was in her pajamas, plaid pants and a t-shirt with some muggle school written across the front, her hair long and wavy down her back. Yet, even with no effort put into her appearance, she looked so beautiful. This was Lily Evans, the natural beauty.

Before he could stop himself he found his mouth moving, "You know, Evans. You're really very pretty."

She glanced over at him, a hard glare in her eyes, "I'm trying to help you here. Now shut up."

"I just thought someone should tell you that."

Lily disregarded his statement and slid the paper back in front of him, pointing over his shoulder, "Just take that sentence out. It's completely wrong."

James pointed his wand at the indicated sentence, muttering a few words, and it vanished.

"Now tomorrow you could put in a nice concluding paragraph, and it's golden. It looks like you know what you're talking about."

"How encouraging," James said sarcastically, putting the stopper back into his ink well.

"Now off to bed. You just got out of the hospital. You should be horizontal and sleeping."

James laughed dryly, "From what I've heard, I was asleep for five days." But if he was honest with himself, he was exhausted, and sleeping slumped over in a hard wooden chair was not causing a pleasant feeling beneath his bandages.

"Do I need to go get Black and Remus to drag you upstairs?" She moved to get up and head towards the boy's staircase.

"Relax Evans, I'm going." He said a little too quickly, packing up his books. All he needed was Sirius coming down here in a huff, half asleep and pissed off about being woken up.

Holding a few texts in his arm, and pulling his over-stuffed bag onto his shoulder, James let out an involuntary groan.

"Give me that." Lily said annoyed, snatching his bag before James could pull it back.

"Evans, I'm fine. I really don't need another blow to me ego after falling off my broom – a girl carrying my books."

"Oh, shut up you misogynistic pig, and get moving." She swatted his reaching hand away and gave him a gentle shove towards the stairs.

Huffing, James turned away and began to ascend the spiral staircase. "For the record, I'm no misogynist; I'm a traditionalist and a gentleman. Don't expect to pay for your dinner on our first date."

Though he couldn't see her face, James smiled knowing she was rolling her eyes.

"Right, I'll take note of that."

"Not even a denial that our first date will ever occur? I call that progress."

"More like, exhaustion. You exhaust me, Potter."

James laughed and Lily smiled, and as he pushed open the door marked, "Sixth Year Boys," the sound of deep breathing and soft snoring filled their ears.

With no attempt to be quiet, James walked over to his four-poster, the one to the left of the window, and let his books tumble onto his small desk before collapsing onto the bed, the springs making a loud creak.

"Oh, it's been too long," he sighed, "my own bed!"

Lily chuckled, and dropped his bag at the foot of his bed.

"Prongs," came Sirius's groggy voice as he pulled his hanging back, "wats goin' on?"

Spotting Lily, his eyes widened and he smirked, "Oh, sorry… I'll just leave you two alone."

"Black!" Lily snapped, grabbing one of James's books and throwing it at the boy.

"Oi!"

"What's the noise?" Matt Hampton grumbled from behind his hangings.

"Nothing," Sirius replied, now fully grinning, "James just brought up a girl tonight."

"WHAT?!" Came Matt's now fully awake voice as he wrestled with his sheets to see for himself.

"You are hilarious, Black. _Truly_. I'm leaving now," stated Lily, marching across the room and slamming the door behind her.

"'Night, Evans! I'll see you tomorrow – I mean later. Thanks!" James called after her.

"Thanks for what, exactly?" Sirius asked his best friend, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shove off Padfoot." James replied angrily, tossing another heavy book his way.

"Oi! Stop with the damn books! Those hurt!"

"Good! Now don't be insulting Evans's dignity. I'm fighting an uphill battle as it is. I don't need my best mate being a total ass."

"No worries," Remus yawned before Sirius could reply, "I'm your best mate. We'll write off Sirius officially in the morning. Once we've had breakfast. Can't make these types of decisions on an empty stomach."

"Not so fast," came Peter's voice as he blearily peaked through his hangings, "I would like to put in for that position also."

"Screw all of you." Sirius replied, flopping back onto his pillows, before lifting his face back up with a crooked smile, "Or… just screw Evans."

And there was a loud thunk as another projectile book hit its mark.

"OI! I was _kidding_!"


	4. Chapter 4: Gobstones

Chapter 4: Gobstones

The weeks went by quickly. James was once again completely caught up in his school work, he had stopped having to change his bandages, and snow was beginning to blanket the Hogwarts grounds. Heavy cloaks came out of storage and were found clutched around their owner's fronts on the commute in between classes. Chatter too turned to the change in weather and Christmas plans.

"I wonder what Petunia will think when I step out the fireplace – home for the Holidays." Lily mused as she folded a sweater and tucked it into her trunk.

Just the week before, there had been an attack at a muggle train station which had left one wizard and six muggles dead. This had put many parents on edge, and for the first time in fifty years, the Hogwart's Express was canceled. Instead, students had signed up with their Heads of Houses and were assigned designated Floo times throughout the many professors' personal fireplaces.

"Is that not normal?" Joey laughed.

"Not particularly, no. Unless you're Saint Nick."

"Well, I hate to say it Lil, but you'll be a huge disappointment in comparison to Father Christmas. And I expect she won't much like the soot… Be sure to give her a big hug before dusting off."

Lily laughed despite herself, shaking her head as she did so.

"You're leaving your place hooked up to the Floo for the Holiday, yeah? Remember, I have that New Year's party. Dad told me to invite some _sensible_ friends. Loads of people from the Ministry will be there. He said it's, _time we start trying to make some connections for our future_." Joey said this while rolling her eyes and doing her best impression of her father's voice, "Plus I need someone to save me from the bore it'll surely be."

"I'll be there." Taylor chirped from her position on the bed, lying on her stomach with her head turned down into her book.

"T, aren't you going to pack?" Lily asked, carefully laying a perfectly folded scarf atop her filled trunk, and lightly closing it.

Taylor looked up, her face scrunched in a show of revulsion. She reached behind her and pulled her wand from her back pocket, waving it toward her open trunk and a pile of clothes beside it. They rose up before unceremoniously falling into the case. The drawers of her bedside table then opened of their own accord and socks tumbled down, the trunk lid slamming shut on the wrinkled pile.

"Done."

"Well, I have to say, regardless of your lack of finesse, I'm impressed. Nonverbal spell. I'm still having loads of trouble." Joey pointed her wand at a pair of socks, which twitched, but moved no further. She frowned, picking them up and throwing them in her case.

"It'll click soon enough. Keep practicing – it's not like people even know you are. One night I just kept trying to hit Sirius over the head with his Defense book. Then to both of our surprises, it gave him a nice whack on the skull. He had no idea what happened." Taylor grinned.

Joey chuckled and turned back to the red head, "What about you, Lily? Please come."

"I'll ask my parents when I get back and owl you. There shouldn't be a problem… Not sure I want to be a Ministry official though."

"Well then, we can sneak some fire whiskey and make fools of ourselves. I'm sure my brother will be up for it – he'll be in from his work in America. Hates these stuffy events."

"What does he do again?"

"Who really knows. He's part of some research field group there. Whenever he explains his job it goes right over our heads and Dad mentions he could get him a desk job in the Transportation office if he'd like. Then Tyler just grumbles something."

"There's nothing like family and the holidays." Lily sing-songed. "Petunia's face is sure to scrunch up in disgust the moment she sees me, like I carry some sort of wizard stench. And I guarantee she screams the first time I pull out my wand." She added, picking at the hem of her sleeve.

"Well, I have fun with my family on the holidays," Taylor chirped, "Not sure my parents do though. They rarely have to deal with all eight of us in the house at once."

"A Polanin Christmas…" Joey contemplated before adding in a chuckle, "Oh you and your perfect family can shove it."

The three girls laughed, continuing their varies tasks and dreaming of what their winter holiday may bring.

* * *

The Wednesday evening before Holiday started, Lily sat in the common room with James beside her, bidding a goodbye to Remus. He looked a little gray, and Lily was hoping the winter break would do wonders for his health. The common room was practically empty, as most students had been sent home already. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't due to leave until early the next morning, as her Head of House _affectionately_ told her, "Last to sign up, means the last to leave. Stop the whining."

"Merry Christmas, Remus. Enjoy your break, yeah? And expect some letters from me about the Defense homework." She grinned.

"You know, I think you're using me. A friendship, just for homework help. I feel exploited." Despite his haggard appearance, he was as sharp as ever.

"Well, yeah. I certainly didn't befriend you for the company you keep." She subtly nodded her head in James's direction.

"Oi! No need to insult me. I'm being good!"

Remus stepped forward and patted him on the head, "Yes you are Jamesie." He said in a condescending tone, "You're being very good. Despite what everyone told me, we've proved them all wrong – I've finally house broken you."

While James was rolling his eyes, Remus's other hand was digging in the front pocket of his bag, pulling out a half-eaten candy bar, "How about a treat, for being such a good boy?"

Lily and Remus were laughing, while James swatted his hand away with a disgruntled look.

"Well, I better be going. Got to trek up to the East tower to Floo out."

Despite his prior annoyed appearance, James made to stand up, "I'll help you with that trunk."

Remus waved him back down, "James, no. I'm fine. Once I get through the portrait I'll just levitate it."

Lily watched as the moment quickly developed some tension, and James and Remus locked eyes, appearing as though they were fighting a battle of wills.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"I'm _fine_ ," Remus replied sternly.

James seemed to consent, slumping back into the couch cushions, "Alright then. Give your parents my best. And remember, ask them about coming to stay over for a bit. Peter's coming. And you know Sirius probably won't last three days at his house."

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Moony."

Remus proceeded to shrug back into his rucksack and then drag his trunk toward the portrait hole. "Oh, Lily. Just make sure he doesn't pee on the carpet. Sometimes he likes to test his boundaries while I'm gone." And with one final grin, he disappeared and the portrait swung shut behind him, Lily and James hearing a faint, "Merry Christmas, Remus," from the Fat Lady.

James huffed, "When did he become so witty?"

Lily smiled, picking up her book, "He's always been the witty one. Now shush. And remember your training. And I can't _believe_ he lets you on the couch! Not on my watch, shoo, shoo." And she shifted herself fully onto the couch, extending her legs and lightly kicking his thighs.

James stood up grumbling. "You know, _you_ call _me_ the immature one."

He spotted a lonely first year sitting in front of the fire, giving them apprehensive glances. "Hey, Charlie, is it?" He called over, "How about a game? Exploding snap? Wizards chess? Gobstones? This isn't a library," he indicated Lily with a nod of his head. "And it's Christmas break. We should be having fun!"

Charlie hesitated a moment and then grinned apprehensively back, "Gobstones?"

"Awh, a man of taste. I love gobstones."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Charlie decided to turn in for the night, having just beat James for the seventh time in gobstones.

"I swear, that lad is cheating." James mumbled, making to clean up his stones.

Lily let out a chuckle from her position on the couch, now sprawled on her stomach, her chin atop her folded hands, resting on the now shut book. For the last half hour she had been dozing off while watching the two play. "Maybe you're just losing your touch. You know, you're getting old. The young blood is soon to surpass you."

"Not to mention my back is killing me from slumping over on this godforsaken floor for the past three hours. I'm not as spry as I once was."

The two laughed as James let out a groan as he stood up, swatting at Lily's extended legs on the other end of the couch. She rolled over and bent her knees, freeing a cushion up for him.

"That was nice of you, you know…" Lily whispered.

James shrugged nonchalantly, "He's a good kid. And my blokes are gone, his blokes are gone. And you were too busy with your damn books to entertain either of us."

"Mmm, yeah, sorry. That's Sirius's job, not mine… Why are you still here, anyway? I would take it you would want to get out of here as soon as possible."

James did the best impression of McGonagall he could, "Potter, last to sign up, last to leave. You're past the dead line, you know. I have half a mind to make you stay, but I would rather not deal with you on my holiday."

That got Lily to smile, "She did _not_ say that."

"She did!" James protested with a laugh, "I swear it. That Minerva hates me."

"She does not! She _loves_ you!"

James hesitantly smiled, "Yeah, alright, she does love me. Quidditch star. Best in class in Transfiguration-"

"Oh here we go," Lily rolled her eyes.

James chuckled, "Hey, _you're_ the one who said she loved me. But, I swear, she really did say that! I thought she was going to hit me across the knuckles with her wand."

"If she ever does attempt to do that, tell her to wait a moment and find me. That, I would love to see."

"Evans!" James said in an applauded tone, "You wound me. I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, _friends_. Have you noticed, we haven't fought all year?... Well, not our usual public displays anyway. Look at us, we're sitting on the couch, late into the night, having a civil conversation. We're friends now. You can't deny it," He finished, matter-of-factly.

"Wow," Lily mused, "I'm friends with James Potter. I never thought I would see the day."

"I did. I tend to grow on people." James grinned.

"Like a fungus?"

" _Lily!_ No, not like a _fungus_. Like a… Like a…"

Now it was Lily's turn to grin. "Can't think of anything good?"

"No."

"It's okay, Potter. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're like a lovable fungus."

James looked up, from his act of looking at the floor in melancholy, "Loveable?"

"Likeable," Lily corrected.

James beamed, "I'll take it."

Lily sat up fully and snatched the pouch of gobstones from James's loose grip, pouring one into her hand and exclaiming it. "These remind me of muggle marbles. I used to play with my Dad when I was little."

"Were you any good?"

"Well, I don't quite remember, but I expect I'm better than how you just performed."

"I'll have you know I'm just fine at gobstones. That Charlie is some sort of prodigy."

Lily gave him a skeptical look.

"Fine," James said defensively, snatching the pouch back and moving back to the floor, "then let's have a game. Come on, Evans. Get down here and prove my lack of skill."

And so ensued a competitive game of gobstones, where James was very aware of how much they laughed and bumped shoulders as they shoved each other out of the way to get better angles to line up their shots. Lily ended up just beating out James. In his defense – which he would never speak aloud – he was very distracted by her smile and the way her hair got free from behind her ear and hung over her face.

Lily smiled as she knocked James's final stone out of the game, "Good game, Potter. It was a valiant effort."

James shot her a good natured offended look, "I want a rematch at some point in the future. I swear, if you hadn't bumped my elbow earlier, this would have been a whole different game."

Lily rolled her eyes, and stood up stretching, bringing her arms down and glancing at her wristwatch with wide eyes.

"Is that the time?! I've got to be in McGonagall's office in a few hours. I better get to bed."

James began gathering the stones once again and returning them to his bag, "Yeah, me too. Thanks for the game."

Lily returned his smile from the base of the girls' staircase, "It was my pleasure. 'Night, Potter."

"Goodnight, Evans."

And she was gone.

Having re-gathered his Gobstones, James flopped back onto the couch, closing his eyes. It was late, his eyes were heavy, and it would be strange returning to a quiet dormitory. When James had first arrived at school, being an only child, it was odd being in a room full of boys. There was much more noise than he was used to – five breathing patterns and the rustling of sheets, whispered muttering, quills scratching, or even full conversations. But James quickly thrived in that environment. Now it felt odd if he didn't have the constant din. So James closed his eyes, elbow crook draped over them, and a smile upon his face from yet another non-argumentive Lily-Evans-encounter, and fell asleep to the crackling of the fire.

What seemed like moments later, he was woken up by the ruffling of his hair.

"Wake up, Potter. You have to be in McGonagall's office in fifteen minutes."

James sat up, squinting his eyes, looking over the back of the couch, and straightening his askew glasses as he watched a pretty red headed girl continue on her way towards the portrait hole, two trunks levitating in front of her.

"Come on, Charlie."

"Bye, James!" Charlie called. And James noticed the younger boy behind her. He grinned and waved before moving forward and pushing open the portrait, allowing the luggage to float out.

"Merry Christmas, Potter," and Lily too smiled at him before ducking through herself.

"Merry Christmas!" He called, and he flopped back onto the couch with a groan as the portrait swung shut.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything in the Potter world, just my mistakes. Review, please? please.


	5. Chapter 5: Holiday

AN: I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. Do enjoy.

Chapter 5: Holiday

New Year's Eve, Lily found herself dressed in dark green witches' dress robes in her muggle parents' living room. Her parents were dressed in their fanciest coats and ready to leave for their own party, but Lily's mother had refused to go until she saw her daughter, "all dressed up." Petunia, on the other hand, was already waiting in the car.

"Oh, Lily. You look beautiful." Her mother smiled, clasping her hands together.

"You always look beautiful, honey." Her father added, "But tonight especially. That wizarding garb really suites you. Do you think I could maybe buy some robes next time we go to Diagon Alley?"

Lily laughed, "I don't know, Dad. Petunia might not speak to you if you turn to the dark side."

"Lily, your sister loves you. She'll come round." Her mother waved away.

Lily wanted to say, "I've been waiting for her to _come round_ for six years now," but thought better of it. The fact that her two daughters didn't quite get along upset her mother, and New Year's was not the time for that. So instead she responded with a smile and replied, "I know. Give her a kiss from me when the new year comes round."

"We will," Lily's dad stepped forward and gave her a hug, "You'll be home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon. In the fireplace."

Her father released her, mumbling something under his breath about the marvels of wizarding travel while the young girl moved to her mom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun kids," Lily called as her parents waved and shut the door behind themselves.

* * *

Lily soon found herself in a study in her Hogwarts' roommate and best friend's home, dusting the soot off her clothing from the Floo travel. She could hear the chatter of the ensuing party just outside the door, and could see a lighted white tent through the window.

Running a hand through her wayward hair, and taking a deep breath, Lily grabbed the door handle and dove into the party full of mostly strangers.

She smiled at everyone she passed as she scanned the crowd for Joey. It didn't take her long, and she found her in the living room, talking with her older brother.

Joey lit up and rushed over when she spotted her, "Lily!" she gushed, embracing her and starting to talk very fast. "Merry Christmas! Soon to be, happy New Year. You look striking, as usual." She broke away, "You know my brother, Tyler. Under that facial hair, it's him, I swear."

"Hello, Lily." He smiled. Dark wavy hair, blue eyes, stunning smile, and just a bit of scruff, Tyler Maple was hard to forget.

"Apparently they don't shave in America." Joey went on.

"Hi, Tyler. Trip from the States okay?"

"It left something to be desired. Cross Atlantic wizard travel still needs some work."

Lily laughed, "I don't know, you could be on an airplane."

"Those mechanical birds the muggles use?" Tyler chuckled, "You know what, I would actually _love_ to try one of those things. But I would need an escort. Someday, Lily?"

"Someday," she grinned.

Just then Joey's mother called from the kitchen for her two kids.

Joey moaned, "Oh no, another Ministry Official to meet, I'm sure."

"Well you better get going, Jo. I already _have_ a job." Tyler nodded toward the room in which their mother's voice had admitted.

"No way. You're coming with me!" Joey then turned toward Lily and nodded out the French doors to the big white tent, "Taylor is out there somewhere. Save yourself, I'll be there soon." And she walked toward her mother, dragging Tyler behind her who was taking a large gulp from the smoking goblet in his hand.

Lily walked through the tent opening, surprisingly not cold from the walk outside. The entire walkway had been lined with jars of dancing flames that emitted a healthy amount of heat. The tent too was full of these floating jars, and sparkling decor to go along with the holiday. New Years was always about the sparkle. She took to scanning the crowd again, but instead of finding Taylor, her eyes spotted a familiar mess of dark hair.

She walked over, smile on her face. And had a second to wonder when her usual grimace had turned to a smile when James Potter was in her sights.

His eyes widened and a smile too graced his face when he saw the familiar red head.

"Evans," he greeted.

"Potter, what're you doing here?"

"My Dad used to work in the Ministry. They know the Maples pretty well. What're you doing here?"

"Well, it is _Joey's_ party." She replied sarcastically with a cheeky grin

James chuckled, "Oh, yes. Right. I thought I had seen you two around together."

"Here and there, yes. We're casual acquaintances." Before they could play deeper into their fake conversation, a thought suddenly occurred to Lily, "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, startling James. "I should thank you for my Christmas gift. Gobstones! You didn't have to do that."

James quickly recovered and smiled shyly before his usual easy banter returned. "Well, you clearly have a natural ability. I thought we should try and hone those skills. It's a sin to let that talent go to waste."

"Well you made me feel guilty I didn't get you anything." She then started digging in her wristlet she had obviously put an expansion charm on, "So I got you something. I think it's in here…Awh ha! I haven't wrapped it yet, but Merry belated Christmas."

She held out a brown pouch with a draw string, similar to the one which had held James's gobstones. James raised his eyebrows at her and took the pouch. He poured a few shiny orbs into his palm.

"Marbles!" Lily grinned, "The muggle game I mentioned."

James grinned back, "Oh, wow. Thanks! So what'd they do?"

"They roll." Lily laughed. Which had James too laughing, as he echoed her words. "I'll teach you some games." She continued, before they were interrupted by a dark haired woman dressed in blue robes.

"James, have you seen your father? I think he ditched me when I got talk-trapped by Mrs. May. One minute he was by my side, and the next, as May started to go on about how exactly one waves their wand to make the correct gravy consistency, he must have slipped away. And now I've lost him. That _little slink._ " She had approached from behind and put her hand on his lower back in a familiar manner. And though she was an average woman in stature, she still had to look up to meet her son's eyes.

"Last I saw him, he wandered outside with a pint." James shrugged.

She grumbled a moment and looked toward the tent's entrance, "Oh, do I hope old Hopper found him. Let the man talk his ear off for an hour about old wizarding laws still on the books." She then noticed Lily standing there and her expression changed to a friendly smile, "Oh, hello. I'm James's mother. I promise, I'm more friendly than I seem."

Lily laughed as James introduced her, "Mum, this is Lily Evans."

Lily took her extended hand, "Hello, Mrs. Potter. Nice to meet you. I go to school with James."

"Lily… Oh yes, I remember! Sirius talks about you all the time."

Lily raised her eyes brows at that. " _Sirius_?" Out of all the boys, she was not expecting _Sirius_. James – well he had his supposed infatuation. She and Remus were Prefects together. She sometimes helped Peter with lessons. But, Sirius? She was slightly concerned.

"He's always telling stories. I believe you're the one who sent James to the Hospital Wing because of a strong _Rictusempra_ last year"

Lily's face fell, and she struggled to come up with anything to say. What do you say to a mother whose son you sent to the Infirmary?

Jane Potter seemed to recognize the look of uncertainty on the young girl's face and quickly went on, "Oh, Lily. _No_. Don't worry. He needs someone to keep him in line. Sirius had me laughing almost as much as _he was_ telling the story! He could barely get it out. I thought he might have been hit with _Rictusempra_ himself."

"Mom! I couldn't _breathe_!" James exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm sure he deserved it," she continued, as if James had said nothing.

A smile crept upon Lily's face. "Well… he did. He was doing that stupid chuckle. You know – like he knows something you don't. And he just _wouldn't stop_ … So I made it so he _couldn't_ stop."

That had both women laughing while James stood by, annoyed.

Jane took notice that she was bothering her son, so she sobered up and excused herself. "It was nice to meet you, Lily. I must go track down that damned man I married now. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." Lily called after her as she walked away.

With a smile still on her face, Lily turned back to James, "She's nice."

"Oh, yes, very." James replied only semi-annoyed, "Except when you set fire to her strawberry bushes."

"You did what?"

"Second year summer holiday. Sirius and I were experimenting in her garden. Well, we _may_ have accidently set fire to the strawberries, and then the entire garden went up… I thought I wouldn't live to see another day."

Lily was both shocked and amused, "But what about under age wizardry?"

"Do you really think the mother of twelve-year-old James Potter is so naïve that she would allow me to have my wand over the summer? Oh, no. Our wands were locked in her bedroom. We had gotten into the potions cupboard actually."

"And so you created, James's Inferno?"

"Remember, Sirius was involved too. What kind of friend am I if he wasn't included in the name? We named is Blotter's Hell Fire. And last I checked, it's banned in twelve countries."

The two chuckled and then a slightly uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Pulling at her sleeve anxiously, Lily looked around the room and asked, "Have you seen Taylor? She's the one I came out here looking for."

James made a vague gesture to the front of the tent where a small dance floor was set up. A good crowd of people were dancing to the small band playing – two wizards along with some instruments enchanted to play on their own accord.

"She's someone in there with Remus."

At that, Lily's eyes lit up mischievously.

James recognized it and shook his head, "Don't be getting too excited there, Cupid. Remus would never follow through with anything, he's too shy. Not to mention, he thinks she's too good for him."

"Remus? But he's the best guy I know." Lily caught her statement and glanced up at James, vaguely apologetic, "Sorry."

James shrugged, "It's fine. He's the best guy I know too... Don't tell Sirius I said that."

Lily grumbled. "Well this is frustrating. They would be _so great_ together. And Taylor is so oblivious, she won't follow through with anything either. She has no idea she's the prettiest girl in school. That every guy is in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her." James replied, giving Lily a significant look.

"Oh stop," Lily scoffed, "I'm too good for you." Once again, she heard her words as she spoke and winced, "Sorry."

James shrugged for a second time, "It's probably true. But now that you've wounded me twice, I think I need a boost to my ego. Dance with me, Evans?"

He extended his hand, and Lily looked at it reluctantly.

"Oh come on, just one dance. Your friends are nowhere in sight. And if not, I'm sure to wallow in self-pity for the rest of the night." He reached down and tugged at her wrist.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, following his lead, "Just one. Consider it my apology for my lack of tact."

James got his one dance in with Lily, and then was interrupted by Tyler Maple cutting in as he and Joey joined the party. He too didn't get much dance time with the red head, as Sirius soon showed up and weaseled his way in, to which James knew was a favor to him. Mr. Blue-eyed-older-man had no business dancing with Lily Evans, in James's opinion. He really did have the best friends.

And so the sixth year Gryffindors unexpectedly spent the New Year's holiday together. And though James didn't get a midnight kiss, as Lily and Joey had hugged, over her friend's shoulder Lily had thrown a smile his way. And that was more than he had been expecting. After that, he had been tackled by Sirius, Peter, and Remus, in true Marauders' tradition.


	6. Chapter 6: Idiot

AN: And here's the next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter, I just thoroughly enjoy it. All mistakes are mine, I really do try and catch them. Review please! I greatly enjoy the feed back. And thank you so so so much to the one person who did review! Glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Idiot

The New Year brought about the tail end of a hard winter. Herbology classes were sometimes brought indoors, and even those who claimed to love the snow were wishing for an early spring. In no time at all, the worst of the weather seemed to break and the sun was shedding its warmth on the castle and its occupants. James's quidditch practices had started to become regular and extended as the next match approached, barley leaving him any free time. And quidditch captains weren't the only ones cracking down. All the professors began to push their students more than usual. With spring looming over them, they were clearly buckling down for approaching exams as they began squeezing tests in that their students felt they weren't quite ready for in order to move on to the next lesson.

"I don't know how cheering charms take effect on the human brain!" James practically yelled in frustration at his parchment, sitting in the common room late one evening. He was attempting to answer questions for Flitwick's homework in Advanced Charms, still in his quidditch gear. Seeing as spring was making an appearance, he was a bit damp and his face was streaked with dried mud, not to mention his shoes.

Taylor glanced over from her chair across from him. Sighing, she took pity and extended a copy of the homework she had finished an hour ago while he was at practice, "Here, use this as a reference."

James grumbled, glanced at the clock, and reluctantly grabbed the offered parchment. If he was to get to bed at a decent hour, he would have to accept the help. "Thanks."

"No problem… So, when's the big match?" She asked, picking her head up from her Care of Magical Creatures reading.

James didn't lift his eyes as he read over her homework, but he held up two fingers. "Two weeks. Slytherin," the last word he practically spit. "Sirius's brother is on the team. Best not to talk about it when he's around if you want to keep your sanity. Things between him and Regulus have gone a bit sour."

"Have they ever gotten along?" Taylor asked incredulously.

James bunched up his face and squinted his eye, "Well, things have gone more sour than normal. Regulus has always been a git, but now he's been hanging around with the wrong sort. The _pure blood elitists_. Sirius confronted him about it and they got into a big row, which turned into a duel, which left Sirius in detention for the rest of the week. Take my advice, and _do not_ say anything about Slytherin, or quidditch, or his brother. I swear, I almost quit the team to keep him as distanced as possible."

Taylor smiled, "As much as you love him, you did not."

James laughed, "I didn't, no. But the idea had flitted across my mind. That's how maddening it is. Thank god my parent's had enough sense to only have one child."

"Watch yourself, Potter. My parents had eight children, and we're all fine."

James pointed his quill at her, "See, there's your problem. Eight _fine_ children. My parent's got it _perfect_ with just one kid."

Taylor chuckled at James's grin, "Does your mother tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact, she does."

"Only to keep him from finding out she actually tried to return him after he was born." Remus laughed, approaching from behind. He stood with Lily, having both just gotten back from Prefect duties.

"She did not try to _return_ me. She thought they had given her the wrong baby from the nursery. Shut up, Remus."

The young prefect ignored his friend and turned to the girl standing beside him, "It seems we found the culprit of the mud tracks Filch was following about the castle. Will you do me a favor, and not report this one?"

"If you buy me a delicious treat from Honeydukes this weekend, I did not see this sad mud sack sitting in our common room." She replied matter-of-factly.

James gave the two a death glare, while Taylor said, "Well, well. Look at our Gryffindor Prefects, wheeling and dealing. I knew the system was corrupt. I _knew_ it. This is exactly why I'm anti-authority."

"Oh, please Taylor. You follow the rules more than anyone." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Correction, I follow my own moral code. Not the rules."

"If only we could all be as good as you." Remus smiled. "But if you look the other way on this, I'll get you some chocolate to accompany Lily's delicious treat."

Taylor eyed him up and down a moment, "Okay, deal. Flitch yelled at me the other day for a crime I did not commit. He deserves to be cleaning up James's muck. I'll take fudge flies please."

"Fudge flies it is."

"And a delicious treat!" Lily added.

"Will you all please be quiet!" James snapped, "I'm trying to concentrate and copy Taylor's homework so I can get some sleep."

"Wow, our little group is just overflowing with morality here. Godric Gryffindor would be so proud." Lily stated dryly.

That had everyone laughing, and Taylor collecting her books. "Well, I've now lost all interest in these. Return that at breakfast please, James. _Discreetly_. Goodnight, Remus." As she walked by, she grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her toward the girl's staircase, the red head waving as she turned.

James glanced up at Remus as he settled into the chair that Taylor had just vacated. Dabbing his quill into his ink well he said, "So, when are you asking Taylor to Hogsmeade?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up Prongs."

"Moony! _Come on_ , you're allowed to have a little fun."

"Not at someone's expense," he replied back seriously, "Especially not Taylor's."

"She likes you, Remus."

"She likes all of us, James. We're her friends. She practically in our room more than Matt is."

"Yeah, we're her friends. But I didn't say _us_. I said she likes _you_."

"She does not. I heard Art Berkly in Ravenclaw was talking about asking her."

James's voice dropped to a whisper as he looked around for listening ears. "I didn't say what other people like her. I'm sure they do, she's awesome. _I said_ , she likes you, Remus… You're _condition_ , your furry little problem – whatever you want to call it – should not stop you from living a normal life!"

"My life isn't normal, James."

The two starred each other down before Remus spoke again, "Drop it."

James broke eye contact and shrugged, going to write on his parchment once again, "She likes you." He simply responded, one final time.

Remus seemed to lose his edge and change tactics, "Forgive me if I do not take romantic advice from you, Prongs."

James abruptly stopped writing, "That was below the belt!" He jabbed his quill in his direction, "And I'm making _significant_ progress! I'll have you know, _I'm_ clearly the most romantic one out of all of us. At the rate you three go at, the lot of you are bound to die alone."

"Us die alone? James, you've been chasing a hopeless cause for years now."

"It's not hopeless. You all wait and see. I'm going to marry that girl."

Remus scoffed, but a little bit of him believed James's statement. His tone had moved into the zone in which he allowed for zero leeway.

The two were silent for a few minutes while James's finished up his homework. As they started collecting the remaining books, Remus asked lowly, "You really think she likes me?"

" _Yes_ , Mooney," James said, thunking his book pile back on the table, exasperated. "And now I'm going to give you some very blunt advice. Because I know you value Taylor. I know _you_ like her too. And I don't want you to lose her."

James put his hand in his hair and took a deep breath, "You either go for it, or you don't... If you try something and then decide you're too scared to actually continue, if you back out – she's going to hate you. Think you're messing with her. _You_ have to be ready... And you know how I feel about it. But as much as I wish I could, _you_ have to make that decision."

The silence dragged on a moment as his words sunk in before James spoke again, "So, are you ready?"

Remus studied his shoes thoughtfully, "I don't think so."

"Then get there, Moony! Because you shouldn't miss out on this. On her. On anything."

Remus nodded and pinched his nose, still looking down, while James thumped him on the shoulder.

"Lily told me you're the best guy she's knows. How's that for a confidence boost? You bastard."

That had Remus snorting. "Maybe I'll ask _her_ to Hogsmeade then."

"Even us Marauders can't share everything. Hands off. I don't care how charming you are… And since I dumped all my wisdom, have any advice for me?" James asked as they started their ascent up the boy's dormitory steps.

"Yeah. Don't screw up this friendship thing that seems to have developed between you two."

"Mm, thanks, Moony. But I guess I did deserve that. No punches pulled... Sooo what mildly abrasive, personal thing can we tell Padfoot and Wormtail tonight? I feel like they should be included in this blunt life lessons thing we've started."

* * *

That weekend brought the first Hogsmeade trip of spring. Surprisingly, James found himself walking down an empty path to the small village. It seemed like all the students had gotten there early. He, on the other hand, had had to serve a detention that morning for hexing some Slytherin in the hallway who had used the term "mudblood," when referring to a first year Hufflepuff. Luckily, Flitwick had been the one to catch him in the act, and had sentenced him to a morning of organizing, patching, and re-stitching the pillows the fourth years used to practice summoning and banishing spells. It was easy work, and he still had the whole afternoon in Hogsmeade.

He reached the village, littered with Hogwarts students, having no idea where to go. Sirius was on a date and had specifically told his friends not to interfere. Remus and Peter's only plans were to go to a music shop with Taylor. But it was a few hours into the trip, and so James doubted they would be there now. And it was such a nice day out, it wasn't a sure bet that his friends were inside a pub getting a drink.

Just as he was thinking about heading to the Three Broomsticks to pop is head in anyway, the sun made him a liar, and an icy early spring shower began to pour from the sky. He rushed over to the nearest shop onning, as most people in the street did, and bumped into a familiar red head.

"Well, wouldn't you know, Lily Evans."

She looked up at him and ran her hand through her loose hair, smoothing out the imperfections the storm had made, "James Potter, without his groupies. Wow, you must feel very lost right now."

James laughed, "Honestly, I am. I see you too are alone."

Lily shrugged, "Yeah, I was spending the day with Joey. But she bumped into a bloke she fancies, and so I did the kind thing and left them alone. I was just trying to find Taylor and them, when –"

"The sky opened up, yeah. Me too actually. Care to look together, once this slows down?"

Lily nodded, "Sure. I suppose two sets of eyes are better than one… Wait, do your eyes count as one full set?"

James paused a moment, before slowly turning to the girl. He noticed the smile playing at her lips, though she was trying to keep it at bay. "Evans. Are you making fun of my glasses?"

The smile fully broke out on her face, and she broke his gaze, looking out into the rainy street, which was now slowing down to a drizzle. "What? No."

"That is _so_ low of you. I thought you were better than that!" James continued his reply in a dignified voice, "And I'll have you know that I count as two sets of eyes. I've been called four eyes in my youth."

That had Lily laughing while James chuckled. The shower slowed to a very lite drizzle. "I think it's stopped." James held out his arm to Lily, "Shall we?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him as she walked forward, making James jog to catch up to her.

As they walked along, making small talk and searching the faces of the crowds, James insisted they check Zonko's joke shop, and dragged Lily inside. He had more than a few stories about half the products that kept the red head laughing. But their friends were not there, so they continued on down the street.

"What about the book shop?" Lily asked.

"Doubt it. Just admit that you want to go inside."

Lily scoffed, "You mean just as you did with Zonko's? Come on, maybe Remus needed a new book." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward that side of the street, and James did not protest.

Still no luck, they continued up the high street towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So, you think it's haunted?" James asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

Lily looked up at it and shrugged, "Potter, I lived as a muggle for eleven years. I was told I was a witch, I came to an enchanted castle to go to magic school. At this magic school I've brewed potions, I've turned a beetle into a button, I've talked to ghosts. So, yeah sure, it could be haunted." She glanced over at him, "What are you looking all smug for?"

James attempted to look nonchalant, "No reason. I definitely think it's haunted. It's rather creepy."

Lily shook her head at him and looked up the street. "I don't know what you're hiding, but it's annoying. Wipe that smile off your face." She sped up her pace and James once again had to jog to follow.

Eventually they had passed most of the familiar shops and were walking through residential areas.

"Any idea where we are?" Lily asked examining the homes and over grown front gardens.

James shook his head.

"How did we even get here?" Lily continued.

"I was following you."

"Well, I was following _you_."

James looked down the next street, "I think this is the way back then." He turned them down a dank street. They were walking down the alley until James came to an abrupt stop, causing Lily to bump into him and them both to stumble.

James's eyes were locked on a sign above their heads. It was hanging unevenly by only one chain and read, "The Hog's Head." His gaze moved down to the front window and he attempted to look inside, but the glass was too dirty.

"I've heard of this place." He said under his breath.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Pub, I think. I've _got_ to check it out. Come on." He moved towards the door and turned back around when Lily didn't follow. "Oh, come on Evans."

She was still hesitant. So James reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the door.

The bar seemed to be as dingy looking as the sign that bore its name. It was not as crowded as the Three Broomsticks usually was, nor did it contain its usual clientele. Everyone in there had their faces partially covered, and more than a few eyes followed them as they approached the bar.

The barman looked strangely familiar and eyed James suspiciously as they approached. He didn't ask them what they wanted, but his eyes never wavered. James pulled a coin out of his pocket and pushed it forward on the bar top.

"Two butterbeers, please."

The man took the coin, and came back a moment later with two full mugs. James and Lily headed to sit down at a small table in the far corner. Lily leaned in close and whispered, "Maybe next time we should bring our own glasses."

James looked down and rubbed the top of their dirty mugs with his sleeve, causing Lily to snort and James too to laugh. The small outburst had all eyes on them, and the two quickly tried to compose themselves. They continued with their drinks, speaking in hushed whispers.

"I don't think our friends are here," Lily whispered.

"No, I didn't expect so. But I always wanted to find this place. Sirius always seemed chicken though."

Lily eyed the room, "I wonder why."

The two quickly finished their beverages and didn't linger. When they walked back out into the mild spring air Lily turned to James and said in a dead panned voice, "Charming place." And the two broke into hysterical laughter. James abruptly stopped with his hand to his stomach, wincing.

"You okay?" Lily asked, sobering up.

"Yeah, yeah," James waved away, "That cut I got has been a bit tender lately. Anyway, thanks for accompanying me."

"I would say anytime, but definitely never after dark. We may not leave that place alive…"And she grinned at him.

They found their way back onto the main drag. After having no luck in Honeydukes they made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Still, no sixth year Gryffindors in sight.

"Alright," James sighed, "I give up, and I'm starving. Care to join me for dinner?"

Lily hesitated and looked around the room once more, before meeting James's eyes unsurely, "Well, all right."

"It's a date," James stated, as he picked a table and shrugged out of his jacket.

"It's not a date."

"Yes it is."

Lily rolled her eyes and too settled into her chair. But she had to admit, she was having a very nice time with James Potter today. He was funny and kind, and his slight arrogance and annoying habits were almost charming today. She actually wouldn't totally hate it if this was, in fact, a date. They placed their orders, and Lily inspected James more than she ever had as he began talking about something or other. The firelight was reflecting off his glasses, and too was making the gold flecks in his hazel eyes sparkle. Though she complained about his fascination with his hair, it was quite fascinating – dark and silky and thicker than she had ever seen. His nose had a few freckles on it that she had never noticed, and a smile always seemed to be playing at his full lips.

Just as she noticed he was expecting a reply from her, and she had no idea what he had been talking about, someone rushed up to their table, practically yelling, "Potter!"

They both started. And James turned toward the new arrival, confused, "Yeah?"

"James!" He huffed, attempting to catch his breath. It was a fourth year Gryffindor, named Kevin. "York scheduled quidditch practice early this morning. It started twenty minutes ago. He's fuming that you're not there!"

"WHAT?" James yelped, springing from his seat, almost sending his chair toppling over. "Why wasn't I told?" He was digging in his pockets for coins.

The younger Gryffindor shrugged.

He then turned toward Lily, "Did Joey know?"

With wide eyes Lily shrugged, "I – I don't know."

James tossed some gold coins onto the table top, "Evans, sorry I have to go." And he was gone, running out the doors, and leaving Lily sitting there a little startled, and bewildered.

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you doing at Hogsmeade today? Someone told me they saw you around with Evans? Why are you covered in mud? Oh, let me guess! Did you make a move and she pushed you down a cliff?" Sirius fired as James walked into their dorm, inspecting him in the casual muggle clothing he had set off in this morning, but dirty and sweaty as ever.

James sighed and flopped onto his bed groaning and rubbing his abdomen, "Last minute quidditch practice. I think I stretched my stomach a bit too far"

"So you weren't with Evans?"

"No, I was. Earlier."

Before James could continue, Sirius butted in, "So you're telling me that you were with _Evans_ in Hogsmeade. _Alone._ And you ditched her to go to quidditch practice?"

James replied by putting his hands over his face.

"You're an idiot." Sirius remarked, turning back to his Charms book.

"I'm an idiot." James grumbled back.

"You are most certainly an idiot." Their other dorm mate, Matt, stated from behind his bed curtains.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeking

AN: I do not own anything in the wizarding world. All mistakes are mine. And next, I'll beg for a review! Like a, "hi - just stopping by to read." Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Seeking

After what James came to call 'The Idiotic Ditching of Hogsmeade,' Lily was indifferent and sometimes icy as ever with him. At least, that's how James saw it. He thought about apologizing but wasn't sure it warranted one, and then when he decided that he probably should, too much time had passed. He wasn't sure how to act around her anymore, was self-conscious as ever, and Lily didn't seem to be making any effort. He had thought they had a good friendship growing, but now he wasn't so sure. Remus said he was being paranoid – that Lily was not mad at James in the least bit. Peter thought he had seen her give him a glare at breakfast. Taylor wasn't speaking a word about it. And Sirius had told James to just shut up already.

Two weekends following that trip into town brought with it the next quidditch match – Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Friday evening James was walking with Remus to the kitchens for a late dinner. The moon had been full the previous night and Remus had had a rough one that had taken his appetite. He hadn't eaten all day. James had kept an eye on him, and after he saw him stand up from his bed and stumble after some momentary dizziness, James had given him a lecture his mother would be proud of.

"Stop hovering," Remus grumbled as they continued down a corridor.

James rolled his eyes behind Remus's back and backed off a step.

"Mr. Potter!" A voice rang down the hallway, causing both boys to stop and turn around. It was their Head of House, and she looked strained.

James walked a few steps back down the hall, "Professor, don't worry we'll be in bed before curfew. Big match tomorrow. We just missed dinner." He gestured toward Remus who gave a weak smile.

"Mr. Lupin, you feeling alright?"

"Fine, Professor." He didn't quite meet her eyes.

His response was unconvincing to say the least, and their professor locked eyes with James. She knew Remus's friends took care of him, and when James gave her a reassuring nod, she dropped the subject.

"The match, Potter. I need to talk to you about the match… York had an accident in potions today. He took a face full of Everlasting Heating Essence, and has severe burns."

James blinked at her, "Madam Pomphrey will fix him up though. He'll play tomorrow."

She shook her head, "He won't. You're acting captain in his absence. He can't currently speak, but he was able to write. And he wants you to act as seeker. And use Dean Hallaway as chaser."

James blinked at her dumbly again. Whatever he had expected her to say, it was not that.

She swallowed and looked away before meeting James's eyes, "We need this win, Potter. You can do this." And she walked away.

A few moments passed and Remus eyed James, who was still looking at the spot where McGonagall had stood moments before.

"Seeker." James whispered. "Holy shit," his voice got louder, "I can't play seeker!"

Remus was clearly not in the mood for James's problems. He gave him an annoyed look and continued towards the kitchens. After a moment, James caught up to him and he responded. "You play with that stupid snitch all the time."

"But I'm a chaser!"

"And now you're a seeker. You can catch it, Prongs. You know you can." Remus was tickling the pear on the portrait as he spoke.

"Holy shit." James said again, his eyes still wide.

"Pull it together, _Captain_. Sirius will never forgive you if you lose to Regulus."

* * *

They were forty minutes into the game and the score was Gryffindor- forty, Slytherin- eighty. The red and gold chasers were doing their best to stay with the Slytherin's, but Dean was an alternate and therefor only practiced with the team twice a month, not to mention James was their top scorer and was currently acting as seeker.

"And Matt Hampton of Gryffindor is in possession of the quaffle after another Slytherin goal." The commentator's voice rang across the stands, slightly downcast as Emily Eckle was also a Gryffindor. "Still no sign of the snitch from Potter or Black."

James started as he flew slightly above the game, scanning the grounds for the elusive golden ball. He was used to hearing those names together, but this was a different Black. Shorter, and slightly more wiry than Sirius, Regulus Black was a fair seeker with a keen eye. And Sirius _loathed_ him. James not only had to win this match for the sake of the team, but for his own sanity.

He had stayed up half the night, scanning the seeker chapter in his worn copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He wanted to know every trick of all the greatest seekers, he wanted to know the best vantage point for seeking, he wanted to know the mechanics of the bloody ball itself. He wanted every line of the chapter memorized before bed, but Peter wrestled the book away from him around 2am and Sirius snatched his wand and _Knox_ ed it before James could get in much protest.

So, gathering from what he had both read and watched his entire life, his strategy was to stay above the game – away from bludgers and rogue beaters alike – and scan the ground while also keeping a close eye on Regulus. Because James knew to win this game, he either had to get really lucky or out fly the younger Black. Regulus may be a better seeker, but James was the best flyer in this school, and if Black spotted the snitch he had to be on his tail.

"And there's another goal for Slytherin! Bringing the score ninety to forty."

"Damn it." James hissed under his breath. He spotted Joey as she flew underneath him and yelled, "Joey, you gotta' pick it up!"

He knew she heard him, but he didn't get a response. And so James clenched his hands around his broom and did another lap around the field, easily dodging one bludger and one green robed chaser who tried to clip him.

Gryffindor answered their acting captain's call with two goals in a row, one from Joey and one from Dean. Slytherin was just getting possession of the quaffle again when James saw movement from Regulus. He had changed direction much quicker than leisurely flying, and James matched him in less than a second. The young Black quickly stopped just as fast as he had started, realizing just before James did that the glint of gold had been a fan's wristwatch.

Regulus noticed James had moved quickly to pursue him and shot him a glare, to which James simply responded with a smirk.

Another half hour passed, and James was beginning to get desperate from his nerves. That damn ball had to be out here, _and with the grace of Merlin_ , he had to see it first. Gryffindor had to win this match to continue their shot at the Cup. Dean was beginning to mold better with his teammates, but the lions was still trailing by four goals.

"And Gryffindor seems to really be missing Potter as their lead chaser." Emily stated as Dean lost the ball when two Slytherin chasers flew his way. "Slytherin in possession yet again. Nickles passes to Perry. Who passes to Kent. Back to Nickles. He shots – and a BEAUTIFUL save by Gryffindor keeper!"

"Maple now has possession of the quaffle and –" Emily had quickly cut off her commentary as her focus moved to the skinny Slytherin seeker who had shot across the field. "LOOKS LIKE BLACK HAS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH!"

James, who had just turned his head in the opposite direction, heard and in a second quickly located Regulus and headed his way. He scanned the air ahead of the green robed seeker and saw the snitch ahead of him and – _thank Merlin_ – moving away from them both. That would give James the time he needed to catch up. He was the better flier, and he knew he could gain on him as long as he had the time.

"And Potter is not far behind and GAINING! He may not have the experience as a seeker, but he sure knows how to fly!"

James came up Regulus's left side, reaching the tail end of his broom. He was just about to come up on his shoulder when he knew he was out of time. All he needed was two more seconds and he could overtake him, but the snitch was just a forearm's length away. He saw Regulus's right arm come off his broomstick, and James pressed desperately harder, knowing he would never beat him.

Then, out of nowhere a bludger came thundering through the sky from his left! James made the smallest adjustment to his broom and ducked his head, feeling the ball skim his hair. Regulus, blindsided, was not so smooth, and in more of a panic he had jerked his broom up, the bludger nicking his shoulder. But that was all the hesitation James had needed. James had stayed on course with the snitch, while Regulus had lost the second he had had over the opposing seeker. James became almost parallel with his broomstick as he pressed forward, just edging out Regulus, he extended his arm and his hand closed around the golden ball, the wings tickling his palm.

The scarlet figure pulled his broom to an abrupt stop, almost unseating himself and held his fist in the air. He heard a whistle blow, and had a vague notion that Emily was screaming into the microphone, but his ears were buzzing with the blood pounding through his body. He had caught the snitch! They had won! And he _never_ wanted to play seeker again.

He turned his broom, curious to see the Slytherin beater who had not realized that Regulus had had him beat, and had just lost his team the match. But instead he was met with robes of scarlet and gold, and the grinning face of Bobby, his own beater. James let out a laugh of disbelief before he was engulfed in hugs from his fellow chasers. And the crowd went wild as beneath the mob of red robes James still held his fist in the air with his other hand over his face as he continued to laugh in both disbelief and relief. They had won!

When the team had descended to the ground, James finally caught up with Bobby.

"That was bloody BRILLIANT!" He exclaimed, slapping him on the back, "How did you know I would have the time to dodge that bludger?"

Bobby grinned at him without hesitation, "I didn't. Regulus had you beat. I figured our options were we lose, you take a bludger to the head and we lose, or you dodge that bludger and we win!"

James was speechless a moment, before Bobby finished with, "I knew you would have wanted me to take the chance, _captain_." And James matched his grin before they both roared with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8: Old Wounds

AN: Thank you to the couple people who reviewed! It's nice to see feed back. And thanks to the few more who are quietly following. On to the next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 8: Old Wounds

After the big win in quidditch James felt like he was finally keeping up with his life. Practices slowed down a bit seeing as their true captain, though now flying, was still recovering from his burns. Lily had congratulated him on his win and made some snarky remark about how him playing with that stupid snitch finally paid off – but she had been smiling when she said it and so James figured she no longer hated him for the Ditching of Hogsmeade. And he seemed to have finally caught up in all his classes. That brought the sixth year Gryffindors into Defense Against the Dark Arts with – to their utter dislike – the Slytherins. Seeing as the this lad Voldemort had been cropping up quite a bit, more students had taken the Advanced class than usual at the urge of both their teachers and their parents, and since volumes were so high they had been split into two House classes again.

"Now that you've read up on the more complicated Defense spells," stated Professor Vance, definitely not the best DADA teacher the student's had had in the past five years of their education, "I want you all to pair up and practice shielding, disarming, and the lot. Just fire away. I'll be grading your papers, feel free to ask questions." And with that, he left the sixteen-year-olds on their own. Vance had a very relaxed way of teaching – which a lot of students enjoyed – but also which tended to allow things to get a bit out of hand.

"Sounds like fun," James said with a grin as he stood up and their desks magically pushed aside.

"You sure you feel up to this?" Sirius asked unsurely. He had seen James cursing while shrugging his shirt on the night before. Apparently he had tweaked something at quidditch practice and his stomach and chest were bothering him where he had once had that horrible cut.

James waved him off, "Of course. It's just a little tight."

Everyone had paired off and was shuffling about, trying to find enough space to duel. Rather than forming nice rows – as some students were trying to coordinate – pairs spaced apart however they felt, crisscrossing with others, and began firing spells.

Their professor looked up from his stack of parchment as the first few spells were fired and boomed, "And nothing too powerful! I don't want kids being blasted across the room!"

The whole class grumbled their rejections to which he responded, "I mean it! Detention for a month to the first person who sends their partner into a wall."

"A month's not so bad." Sirius stated lowly with a lopsided smile.

James grinned at Sirius, "Ready?"

Sirius replied with a smirk before firing off a disarming spell.

The two were pretty evenly matched, as they had the same spells in their arsenal. And neither one seemed to be able to disarm the other before a shield charm was put up. As for the rest of the room, it was complete chaos. Students were falling down left and right, bumping into each other because there wasn't enough space, and badly aimed spells flew across the room, narrowly missing other pairs. For the sixth years it became a challenge to both deflect their partner's spells along with any other misfires that might be flying their way.

As the class went on, James and Sirius had each disarmed each other once, and both were eager to get the one up on the other. The rest of the class felt much the same, and spells were being cast with more vigor and intensity. Professor Vance was completely oblivious to the scene around him, a shield charm cast around his desk absorbing any badly aimed spells. Before long, one Slytherin was sent into a desk by his partner and arose rubbing his knee. Joey was hit by a misaimed spell and sent tumbling into Peter's elbow, coming away with a bloody lip. James had just put up a shield to deflect a stray jinx sent from someone across the room, when Sirius snuck in his own disarming spell, sending James's mahogany wand flipping into his outstretched hand.

"Doesn't count." James stated dryly, gesturing for Sirius to toss his wand back.

His best friend grinned, "Oh Prongs, it does too. You think in a real combat situation you won't have jinxes coming from all ways?"

James rolled his eyes and smiled, he opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a word out, his eyes widened as he saw another misaimed spell heading straight for his chest. With no wand to cast a shield, he put his arms up in sort of a defensive stance a split second before it hit him squarely and sent him soaring.

Sirius watched with wide eyes as James was sent flying fifteen feet across the room, before twisting to try and catch himself as he made contact with the ground. But as he rushed toward his side, James didn't spring up as he normally would have. And his eyes widened even more in horror as he took in James with his arms wrapped across his middle, eyes squeezed shut, and teeth clenched in immense pain.

"James?" He questioned unsurely.

He must have recognized the voice, because James's one eye peaked open, meeting Sirius's and he gasped out, "It tore open." And Sirius noticed his best friend's black robes deepening in color.

The commotion must have stirred their oblivious professor, because he suddenly appeared beside the boys. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder, stirring Sirius from his horrified shock, "Mr. Black, get Madam Pomphrey. Hurry!"

And Sirius bolted out the door, running faster than he ever had in his life, Remus on his heels without being asked.

The rest of the class stood silent and still, watching with wide eyes as James withered on the ground. Peter had taken a tentative step forward, but his struggle was written clearly on his face as he didn't know what to do. Lily heard Professor Vance mutter some healing spells, but they didn't seem to change James's state in the least. Instead he turned around and ordered the class to exit into the hallway immediately, finally realizing this was not something they should be watching. Lily hesitated, and saw James squeeze his eyes shut further in pain, his arms wrapping tighter around his middle. She instinctively changed her direction, and instead of filing out the door she found herself approaching James.

Last summer a kid in the neighborhood had cut his leg badly on a piece of broken glass, and she had watched as her mother had wrapped her jacket around the wound and applied pressure while they waited for help. And without thinking, Lily was shrugging out of her robes and kneeling next to James. She coaxed his arms away and pushed the wad of material into his middle. He hissed and recoiled in pain, but she did not give in and instead further pushed down.

She found herself whispering, "I'm here," because she wasn't sure if she could tell him, "You're okay." He obviously wasn't. And his dyed red hands wrapped themselves around her wrists, but did not push her away. Instead his eyes opened, and James looked at Lily like she was a lifeline.

It felt like forever, but it couldn't have been long before Sirius and Remus were skidding back into the room. They spotted Lily and James in the center of the floor, Professor Vance standing unsurely beside them. And Sirius's eyes locked gratefully with Lily's, and Remus gave her a curious look, but before the moment could go on Madam Pomphrey showed up behind them out of breath. As she approached, Lily tried her best to back away, but James's hand was still locked on her wrist, and so she unwrapped his fingers from their vice grip and slipped her other hand into his, trying to reassure him.

Madam Pomphrey did not hesitate, she ran her wand up and down his torso, rapidly muttering spells that Lily couldn't catch. The bleeding must have slowed, because she stopped her wand waving seemly satisfied and reached into her robes, pulling out a blue vile. She helped to prop James up a bit, and Lily could tell he was trying his best not to scream in agony, and made him drink the potion. Once he had finished, without warning she pointed her wand at his head and James passed out cold, his body going limp, causing Lily and the healer to gently guide him to the ground.

"What'd you do that for?!" Sirius asked angrily.

Pomphrey never turned his direction as she shooed Lily away and conjured a stretcher, but she answered him easily, "A sedative. He was in an immense amount of pain. Obviously. I had him drink that blood replenishing potion, and so there's no reason for him to be awake. I need to take him to the Hospital Wing now."

"Can we come?" Remus asked anxiously as he followed Professor Vance, the healer, and the stretcher holding James out of the door.

"No, there's no room for children. I need to work."

"He needs us!" Sirius protested.

Pomphrey must have heard the desperation in his voice because she finally paused a moment and turned to face him. She knew these boys better than most students, what with Remus's frequent visits to her wing. She put a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes, "The worst is over Mr. Black. I need to take him upstairs to finish repairing these wounds the best I can. I'll send for you in a few hours, when he's awake." She searched his eyes to make sure he understood and nodded at him once, before quickly continuing on her way.

And so Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Peter – who had been waiting in the hallway – watched helplessly as the stretcher holding their friend glided away.

Lily looked down at the waded up bundle of bloody robes in her hand, her other hand also covered in the red substance, and extended them further from her body with a shiver.

Sirius, who had went stalk still, had suddenly moved into action, pacing back and forth and looking like he may explode.

"Who in the BLOODY HELL cast that spell?! I'm going to find out, and I'm going to kill them."

Remus and Peter looked at him apprehensively while Lily continued to stare at her hands.

He continued on, "I bet it was _Snape_! He saw I had disarmed James and he snuck that spell on him. I'm sure of it. Where is Regulus? That little shit is going to tell me where their common room is if I have to strangle it out of him." And he turned from his pacing and quickly made his way in the direction of the staircases.

Remus and Peter ran after him, Peter grabbing him from behind and Remus pushing him from the front.

"Calm down, Sirius! It was an _accident_!" Remus practically yelled, trying to get Sirius's attention as the three scuffled. "A stray spell hit James. No one targeted him. Don't go getting yourself expelled!"

"The one who cast that jinx at the quidditch match should get expelled! And if the school can't figure out who it was, I will punish Snape myself! You saw that jinx he used on James last year! It's dark magic!"

"Sirius, I know. _I know!_ It isn't fair. But James hasn't been plotting revenge, and nor should you! You're a Gryffindor Sirius, remember that!"

Sirius stopped struggling and the three boys stood there, looking at each other, Sirius still holding James's wand as well as his own.

"James was complaining about his chest last night. I should have made him go to the hospital wing." Sirius sighed, gripping the wands tighter.

"Me and Remus saw him grab his middle last weekend when he picked up his school bag," Peter added looking down.

"At Hogsmeade he winced while he was laughing. It's been bothering him for a while." Lily added, startling the boys who had forgotten she was there.

"Evans," Sirius said walking back towards her, "Thanks for taking care of James in there. Professor Vance was obviously completely useless."

Lily responded with a shrug.

"Come on," Remus said, doubling back, grabbing the bloodied robes, and guiding her by her elbow towards the bathrooms, "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

James awoke with a slightly familiar feeling of bandages being tightly wrapped around his chest, making it a chore to take a deep breath. He groggily reached for his glasses and once they settled onto his eyes, he focused on the boy sitting to his right.

"Moony," he muttered, "what time is it?"

"Almost seven," came his voice, "they knocked you out for a few hours… You do remember what happened, right?"

James nodded, looking down at his bandages, "I seem to remember that I learned how to fly. Haven't conquered the landing quite yet."

"Mr. Potter," came Madam Pomphrey's voice as she noticed his stirring and approached from her desk, "drink this up." She handed him a goblet of steaming blue liquid once again and he grimaced before downing it in one gulp.

"Can I go now?" James asked, making to sit up further.

"Absolutely not," the healer responded sternly, "You are not leaving that bed. You are staying the night."

James made to protest, but she gave him a stern look and went on, "Obviously this hexed cut did not heal as well as I presumed. Your friends have informed me that you've been complaining about it the past few weeks and that your skin has looked a bit red and irritated. Frankly, I am appalled that you didn't come to me! This maybe could have been avoided. But instead, you've taken this from my hands. Tomorrow morning you're being transferred to St. Mongo's to see what they can do about it.

James processed all of this slowly, and once again before he could open his mouth, the healer continued, "No arguments. You're parents have been informed and will be meeting you there. This is serious James. That needs to be fixed properly before you bleed out!" And she grabbed the empty goblet and stalked away.

"Great." James muttered, slouching further into his pillows and wincing at the twinge he got when he moved.

"It won't be that bad. They'll get a group of top of the line healers to work on you. You'll be back in no time." Remus said reassuringly. James knew that Remus was doing his best to appease him. The young boy had spent many days at St. M's and hated even the mention of it.

James sighed and changed the subject, "Where is everyone?"

"Kicked out," Remus replied with half a smile, "Sirius was pacing. He's really worked up about the whole thing. And Peter was attempting to get him to sit down. They got into a little shuffle and Pomphrey dismissed them. I'm sure they're just behind those doors though."

"Does Padfoot think it's his fault?"

Remus shrugged, "A little. That, and he wants to murder whoever did send that hex in the first place."

James sighed deeply again, "You're all a bunch of idiots."


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Tested

AN: Wanted to get this up with the previous chapter quickly. I do not own HP. All mistakes are mine, and I'm afraid there may be more than usual on this one since it's long and I edited it a little less than I normally do. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle Tested

The next evening James lay in a bed at St. Mongo's. Visiting hours had just ended, and though his mother had attempted to stay the night with him, James and his father had managed to convince her to go home. Honestly, James was exhausted and his mother fussing over him constantly – though appreciated – would not allow him to get much rest. All day he had been poked and prodded, drank numerous potions, had several potions doused on his wound, and had spell after spell muttered over him. A young, pretty, petite girl, who James was a bit uncomfortable with seeing him with his shirt off, and a middle aged man had been at healing him all day. At first they were about as stumped as Pomphrey, and poured over the notes that she had sent with him. He was put through the wringer with questions. But by the end of the day – James didn't know how – the two made significant progress and his skin was nicely mended together. It was still a bit inflamed and tender, and he was being kept overnight for "observation," but the healers were happy with the results and stated if all went well, he would be going back to school the next day.

"And you said a student sent this curse?" The older healer had asked before they left.

James shrugged, "No one was ever caught. But I was at a school quidditch match when I got hit, yeah."

The man whistled and raised his eyebrows at his colleague, "This world is going to shit. But that kid who cast this is extremely talented."

The younger woman had given a noncommittal shrug, obviously uncomfortable discussing such matters in front of their patient. She was young, and still held the idealism of her job. She turned back to James, "I'll see you in the morning, Potter. It'll scar, but you should be good as new. Plus, girls love scars." And she smiled at him before walking out the door.

Her colleague had rolled his eyes at James's blush and followed her out.

James watched as the father of his sleeping six-year-old roommate kissed his son goodbye. Seeing as James was still sixteen, he was placed in the children's ward. The man looked up and smiled at James, "Would you tell him I'll be back in the morning and that I love him."

James nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you." And the man grabbed his cloak and left, leaving James alone with the sleeping boy and the noises of the hospital.

The night grew later, and James rolled over in his bed once again, unable to sleep. He glanced his roommate's way and sighed. How could the kid sleep so soundly through all the muffled moans, yells, and crying that echoed through the halls? Not to mention a healer walked into their room every half hour to check on them. His primary healers had told him to rest, but he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do that in this environment.

As he lay restlessly staring at the ceiling, kneading his wound to see where it still hurt, he heard a different yelp than he had become accustomed to in these hallways. Startled, he sat up and grabbed his wand from under his pillow. He was underage, and wasn't quite sure he was allowed to have it on this floor, so instead of asking he had just kept it hidden. He heard another panicked yell and a crash from the hallway. Something was not right.

He quickly got out of bed, and threw the covers over it, so it looked somewhat made. He then went over to the young boy's bed and shook him from sleep. James shushed him, and the boy seemed to understand that something was wrong by just looking at his face and the wand in his hand. He threw the covers back over his bed also, and coaxed him under beside him. There lying on his stomach, James kept his eyes on the doorway, holding his breath, and trying to keep the panic in his chest from bursting.

He saw feet run by their room, but the next person to come by did not bypass, but rather stepped into their doorway. James put his head parallel with the floor and tried to see their visitor's face. It was covered in a mask that seemed to gleam in what little light the dim hallway provided. Dark wizards. He concentrated with everything he had on the stunning spell, and with a flash of red light the man fell over. Crawling out from under the bed, he conjured ropes which wrapped themselves around the man, and dragged him just inside the doorway, out of direct line of sight.

Crawling back under the bed, the young boy looked at him with wide scared eyes. James swallowed, knowing he would have to comfort this boy when he too was scared out of his wits.

"What's your name?" James whispered.

"Jeremey." The boy responded quietly.

"Jeremey," James repeated, "My name is James. Your Dad told me that he would be back in the morning and that he loves you." He needed this boy to trust him, to listen to him if he was going to keep him safe.

Jeremey nodded at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, Jeremey it's going to be okay. I go to Hogwarts, have you heard of it?"

He nodded and gasped, "Yeah." As tears began to spill from his eyes.

"I'm in Gryffindor, house of the brave. Just like Dumbledore. Do you know Dumbledore?"

The boy nodded again.

"And I need you to be a Gryffindor tonight too, Jeremey. An honorary Gryffindor. You can do that for me, can't you?"

"Yeah," Jeremey whispered, "My Dad was a Gryffindor."

"Then this should be easy, it's in your blood," James smiled at him, before glancing back at the door way. It had been quiet the past few minutes. He knew he could continue to crouch with Jeremey, but something was compelling him to move. To act, and to help, and to stop whatever was happening. He took a deep breath, "Jeremy I need you to stay here. I'm going to go get help. I need you to stay under this bed, no matter what. To stay quiet. To be brave. You stay here and you do not come out until you see a healer in green robes, okay?"

Jeremey nodded, tears running silently down his face. James smiled and nodded back at him before rolling out from under the bed and crawling back over to his own. He shuffled through the small bag he had brought with him until he pulled out a small mirror.

" _Sirius Black_." He whispered into the two way mirror. He waited a moment and franticly whispered, " _Sirius Black!"_ again, and before he could finish his name a second time, his sleepy best friend's face appeared in the mirror.

"Prongs? What's up, you miss me?" Sirius grinned, but in less than a second of taking in James's features he quickly sobered up.

"Sirius, listen to me." James stated, and he saw Sirius instantly awaken as he sat up in bed, "You have to get Dumbledore and send him down here. Something is going on. Like an attack or something!"

"James, what happened?"

"I don't know. I heard some load noises. And I stunned one of those masked men – what is it the _Prophet'_ s calling them? Death Eaters? And – " James cut himself off and looked up when he heard a loud bang in the distance, "Just send Dumbledore, and hurry!"

James pocketed the mirror, and turned back to the stunned man in the corner of the room and Jeremey, peaking at him from under the bed. James grabbed one of his Gryffindor quidditch t-shirts that had fallen from his bag, and crouched down beside the bed.

"Jeremey, here. You're a Gryffindor, remember? Now stay here." And he watched as the boy grabbed the shirt from him and fisted it close to his face.

James rose, taking a deep breath he turned to the masked man he had stunned. He aimed another stunning spell at him, turned to the bed that held Jeremy under it and cast a discrete shield charm, then levitated the man out of the room. The hallway was deserted, and James heard loud noises from below him, the fight must have been raging a few floors down. He sent any stray children back to their rooms, advising them to get under their beds. And in the stairwell he cast all the protective charms he could think of on the doorway, and let the Death Eater he had been levitating thump to the floor and tumble down the stairs.

* * *

Sirius jumped out of bed, startling Remus from his own sleep. "What's going on?" He groggily asked, looking over and rubbing his eye.

"James just mirrored! St. Mongo's in under attack or something. I have to tell Dumbledore." He stated quickly, running out of the door without shoes or proper clothing and thundering down the stairs.

Lupin caught up with him as he ran down the corridor, the Fat Lady calling after both of them.

"Is Prongs okay?" he asked.

"For now," Sirius responded, skidding as they took a sharp turn and ran up another staircase.

"Do you think it's the same people behind the attack at that muggle train station around Christmas?"

"Moony, I don't know and at the moment, and I really don't care. We just need to get Dumbledore!"

Moments later, the two boys appeared in front of the stone gargoyle guarding their Headmaster's office, and both realized they did not have the password.

"Let us in, this is an emergency!" Sirius yelled at it, frantically waving his hands like the motion might provoke the statue to move. Nothing happened, and so he kicked the base, "Come on! This isn't a bloody good time for this!" Still nothing. He turned back to his friend angrily, "Remus! Do something!"

Remus stood silently as though in thought before pulling out his wand and firing spell after spell at walls and suits of armor alike.

Sirius jumped back shocked, "What the _bloody hell_ are you doing? You're going to wake up the whole castle!"

"That's the idea!" Remus responded, making an ungodly loud clatter as a suit of armor burst apart.

The ruckus worked, and Dumbledore appeared from behind the gargoyle fully dressed, and wand at the ready. Exhaling in relief when he saw his students he untensed his wand arm and calmly stated, "Mr. Lupin, this castle is drafty enough. We don't need any more holes in the walls"

"Sorry, Professor. It's just we didn't know your password and –"

Sirius cut off Remus loudly, "St. Mongo's is being attacked! James just mirrored me. Said he heard loud noises and stunned some masked man or something. He said to send help!"

Dumbledore's face turned grave, unconcerned with how his two students were instantly communicating, "You're sure?"

"Yes, sir."

And Dumbledore was in motion, briskly walking toward the castle exit with the two boys in tow. "I'll take care of it. Now please, try and stay calm. We don't need a panic. Tell Professor McGonagall that I have left to deal with this."

"Yes, sir." Remus said, pulling Sirius with him back towards their head of house's quarters.

* * *

James thundered down staircase after staircase, spells he learned in Defense class racing through his mind. He went to swing himself around the next corner, when suddenly he found himself jerked backward. Rolling off the man he had just fallen back upon, he pulled his wand to aim it as his attacker and felt a spell whiz by where his body had just been upright in the open.

His assailant gruffly yelled "Point that somewhere else! I just saved your life," and shoved the younger man's wand downwards.

James scooted back against the wall, and surveyed the man who was apparently his savior. He was middle aged, probably over sixty – but it was always hard to tell with wizards. He had red hair peppered with gray, a lined face, and one of his arms wouldn't sit normally at his side but rather swung about as if he had no control over it. As a matter of fact, he definitely had no control, and James had to duck as it swung his way.

"Mind the arm." He stated dryly, "Damned neighbor threw a nasty curse at me after I blew the cauldrons in his front garden to smitherings. They were an eye sore. The name is, Jones. You?"

"Potter." James stated with an out of breath huff, "Thanks."

He then noticed the sickly looking young man beside them. He was pale and looked run ragged, with some deep bruises and a few open scratches across his face and neck. James would recognize those scratch marks from anywhere – one of his best friends tended to give himself the same injuries and sometimes accidentally struck James himself.

Just then James noticed that Jones had asked him something. "What?" he asked dumbly, breaking his eyes away from the newly marked werewolf.

"I said, what are you in for? Are you able bodied to fight these bastards?"

"Cursed wound wouldn't heal. Yeah, I'm able."

"You of age?" He asked, surveying him up and down as if he was just noticing his bony structure and patchy scruff.

" _I'm able_." James repeated, gripping his wand.

The man shrugged and nodded at the other man accompanying them, "This one won't tell me what he's in for."

The worn man gave them both a hard stare, "I'm able."

James nodded, "I believe him."

Jones shrugged again, his arm flailing wildly, "I guess we'll have to. Well, we're not doing anyone any good hauled up in the staircase. Here's the plan, I'll dive across the landing here, draw our friend's fire, and you two come around the corner and take him out."

He didn't wait for a response, and instead threw himself into the staircase sending James and the other man scrabbling after him. Spells were blasted towards Jones, and James threw some stunning spells around the corner himself along with whatever the werewolf was firing. The masked man fell over, leaving the stairwell eerily quiet.

"Bravo my men, bravo." Jones replied, straightening up and grinning at them. And if it wasn't such a tense situation, James may have laughed as the man's arm swung and hit himself in the face. Next thing he knew, he found himself taking the stairs two at a time with his new companions.

Jones didn't hesitate as they made their way down the final staircase, the sound of a mass duel growing louder and louder in their already thundering ears, and he pushed through the doorway into the lobby without a look back.

But the werewolf grabbed James's arm before he could burst through himself and stated, "I know you're not of age. You don't have to do this. You shouldn't."

"I'm close to seventeen. Just a few months. And what does a number have to do with it anyway? Nothing changes. This is my fight too."

The young man couldn't have been too much older than James and he rolled his eyes, "Then be careful."

As they moved forward James addressed him, having figured out the other man's secret too. "I know what you are," James said watching his head snap back to him. "I have a friend the same as you. Not everyone is against you."

The young man laughed bitterly, "Well I guess it's time I proved to myself there's still some good in me." And he pushed open the door into complete chaos.

There were masked man throughout the lobby, engaged with healers in green robes, the supporting staff in blue robes, and able bodied patients in their sleepwear. James stumbled and looked down to see he had just tripped over a body. But before he could think much of it he sent a shield charm in front of an exposed healer who was dueling three death eaters at once and then James quickly found himself firing spell after spell.

He sprinted toward an upended greeter's desk and used it as a barrier as spells flew across the room. There were a few flashes of green in the mass of enchantments, causing the boy to shiver. And after primarily focusing on helping others, before long James was engaged in his own duel. He was holding his own fairly well against the adult masked figure. Casting shields and stunners and trying to sneak in a disarming spell. Eventually a stray spell, not from his opponent, clipped James and sent him spinning backwards.

He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from his lungs. As he coughed and realized he had luckily kept hold of his wand, he felt a shield charm cast in front of him, rebounding an oncoming spell. And he looked up into the face of the werewolf, who reached down and pulled the underage wizard to his feet.

"Up you get, Potter." And he patted him on the back before running back into the fray. James too took no time to recover, and went back to fighting.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he had taken out three Death Eaters and was now taking cover behind a marble pillar as shards of it blasted around him. He thought St. Mongo's staff and patients were fending pretty well considering the attack of a small army. But there was a tall, slim, pale man who James saw across the lobby firing a lot of green colored spells or making people scream in agony.

Then all of sudden there were loud cracks and Ministry Aurors in black robes were filling the lobby. He saw Dumbledore too appear in robes of deep purple and James almost sighed in relief. Sirius had saved him. Again. He spun out from behind his pillar and sent a stunning spell at a Death Eater who was trying to flee.

James was attempting to work his way across the room to Dumbledore. He didn't think the small battle raging in the lobby could have gotten any more chaotic, but he was dead wrong. Since the Aurors had arrived, they were vigorously struggling to capture anyone they could while the Death Eaters were still trying to cause as much damage as possible before attempting to flee.

James dodged a spell by ducking and rolling, and arose locking eyes with Albus Dumbledore himself. He saw the old man almost sigh with relief as he moved purposefully toward the boy, and then he thought he saw a flash of worry and rage just before James was in the most pain he had ever felt in his life.

James screamed in anguish, every inch, every cell in his being, experiencing complete agony. He felt as though it went on forever and yet maybe lasted only half a second – there was no concept of time while he was under the spell but it didn't quite matter, all he knew was pain. It abruptly seized, and James crumpled to the floor, heaving to catch his breath. He glanced up through his bangs to see the pale young man he had seen across the room earlier, but his face seemed a little distorted and he almost didn't look fully human.

"Dumbledore's man, I see," the man said to him, "that is very dangerous. _Curcio_."

And the pain began again. Though he had just experienced it, it was nothing you could prepare yourself for and the memory of his first bout with the torturing curse didn't even come close to experiencing the second.

And once again, having no concept of time, all James knew was that suddenly the pain ended. And he thought he heard Dumbledore yell something with the name Tom, before James passed out.

* * *

James came to as he was being poked and prodded.

"Everything seems to be in order, Professor. The wound on his chest is mending nicely and other than a few bumps and bruises, he's fine."

"Thank you, Sarah. You seem to have made a great Healer, just as I knew you would. I wish I could have seen you work under better circumstances. And you're alright yourself?"

"As much as I can be, sir. Thank you. And thank you for ending this." The young girl responded as she moved on.

James groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling the cold, hard floor beneath him and the remnants of the cruciatus curse on his body.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore greeted, helping him sit up, "how do you feel?"

"Horrible," James responded, ruffling his hair with one hand, the other wrapping around his middle.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Yes, I would expect so. Firstly, I need to thank you for setting the alarm to get the Aurors here and for fighting valiantly. And secondly, I need to reprimand you for fighting. You're underage, James. You should have stayed in your room."

Those words caused James to jerk as he attempted to stand up too quickly for his worn body.

"Jeremey. Where's Jeremey?"

"Who's Jeremey, James?" Dumbledore responded calmly, straightening the boy.

"Is he alright? I told his Dad I would keep an eye on him. I told him to be brave. I have to go find him." His eyes were franticly scanning the room, attempting to look past Dumbledore as he was still trying to get up.

"James."

The young man continued to struggle and only stopped when Dumbledore raised his voice and sharply said again, "James!"

His hazel eyes met the blue wise ones, and he stilled.

"James, everyone is being taken care of. You're done, Mr. Potter. I'm proud of you. You've done more than enough. You're done."

James broke eye contact and nodded.

"Do you feel alright, Potter?" Dumbledore asked gently.

James nodded again.

"Then let's get the paperwork sorted out and get you back to Hogwarts. I think you may appreciate your own bed and some friendly faces?"

James nodded again, "Please, Professor."

* * *

Sirius and Remus had stayed up all night, accompanied by Peter who had been waiting in the common room when the two had returned. They had not told Taylor or the other girls until the early morning when she had come down the staircase, allowing her to get a night of rest that the boys had been robbed of. Now the sixth years sat at the Gryffindor table, silently waiting for news.

By breakfast, the whole school had known about the attack. It had headlined _The Daily Prophet_ , but seeing as the news had probably broken just before the papers were sent, no details were being reported as of yet. But that didn't stop the students from talking about it nonstop. Before the plates of bacon had even cooled, someone's uncle's cousin had been on scene and had reported fifteen dead and fifty injured.

Not only was the rumor mill worrying James's friends, but also the many with family either working at St. Mongo's, being treated there, or the family members of Aurors. The Great Hall was filled with whispers when McGonagall stood at the head table and announced that morning classes were canceled.

"Let's get out of here," Joey stated, loosening her tie as she stood, "Get some fresh air."

The Marauders minus one, along with Matt, Taylor, and Lily followed her, all eyes in the hall trailing them. It was no secret that James had been at St. Mongo's the night before.

"Any news?" Sirius asked Professor Flitwick as they passed him in the entrance hall.

"Nothing," the professor responded, scanning the _Prophe_ t as he walked by.

Sirius sighed and continued on, until a voice called after him.

"What are you going to do without Potter glued to you hip? You probably won't be able to perform the simplest of spells without your two _brilliant_ minds to work it out together." The voice sneered, and Sirius spun around to be faced with Severus Snape.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, Snivellus. Or I'll shut it for you." Sirius snapped, his hand twitching toward his wand.

"Like I said, Black, I would love to see you try that alone."

Snape was clearly baiting Sirius, and Lily stepped in as the latter moved to grab his wand from inside his robes.

"Sirius, no. _Stop_. He's not worth it." Lily said, grabbing his arm and forcing the boy to meet her eyes. "Let's go outside and wait for Dumbledore and James. It shouldn't be long now."

Sirius looked past Lily, but she continued to stare him down. And after a moment of hesitation, Sirius huffed and walked out the large oak doors.

Lily moved to follow, but was stopped by more biting words.

"Protecting _Black_ , now? Waiting for _Potter_? Boy, have you sunken low."

Lily gave her old friend an icy stare, "Not as low as you."

"What's Potter to you, anyway?" Snape spat.

"What do you care? What do you care about me? Aren't I just a _mudblood_?"

Snape just stared back coldly.

Lily turned her back on Snape to follow the others. Remus was the only one hanging back with her, watching the heated exchange, and said over her shoulder as she walked towards him, "He's a good person, Severus."

"I hope he's dead," he said, barley loud enough for her to hear.

Lily's steps faltered a moment, but she walked on. Though she was once friends with Severus, they had chosen separate paths and she had to continue on her own. His words had stung. James had become a friend. A good friend, despite her past beliefs. And there was nothing more that she wished for than to see him walk through the grounds with Dumbledore at this moment, safe and whole.

When Lily approached, Remus draped his arm around Lily's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. They said nothing, and caught up with the others who were now sitting on the entrance steps.

"Why didn't you let me have a go at him? I could have killed him," Sirius said with less vigor than normal.

"Exactly." Lily responded dryly, taking a seat of her own. They sat silently, until they saw two figures crest the hill in the distance.

* * *

Dumbledore had gone against his better judgment, and had taken James back to the school with him. He would have liked for his student to have stayed the night to make sure everything was in working order, but James had been cleared by his former student who was now and healer, and the hospital clearly had their hands full. Plus, he thought the boy may mentally break down if he had to spend another night there – he had been through too much already and Dumbledore had now exposed him to far greater dangers than he was comfortable with. He was not expecting Tom to act out against him, and he felt lucky that James had not been killed. The head master watched intently while James walked slowly from Hogsmeade to the school, each step clearly weighing on him. He was exhausted from his body in over drive healing his chest, losing a night's sleep, fighting in a battle, and having the Cruciatus curse cast upon him.

As the castle began to tower over the pair, they were greeted by a mass of red and gold. A streak of auburn was in the lead, and Lily crashed into James's chest, pulling him into a hug. Caught off guard and exhausted, James stumbled back a few steps. But as she squeezed him tightly, he felt the tension that had been filling his body and mind begin to relax. After a long moment, and zero words, Lily pulled back and Sirius stepped forward.

"You okay, Prongs?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine," James grinned back. And Sirius pulled him into a hug, with no shame of anyone watching.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for sounding the alarms. Could have been a little quicker though." James laughed while he patted his back.

"Shut up." Sirius responded, shoving him away. And the two friends smiled at each other while Remus too pulled him into a hug. And though James was trying to lighten the mood, he couldn't be more grateful for his friends. And he knew they, like him, had had a rough night.

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke up, "I didn't know that we would be sent escorts, but I'm glad to make such a grand entrance." He grinned as his students looked at him a bit embarrassed. They had clearly forgotten he too was there. "Now can we please keep moving, I myself am looking forward to a late breakfast."


	10. Chapter 10: Late Nights

AN: Thank you for the few kind reviews! On to the next one. And I hate to say it, but we're coming close to the end. I do not own the wizarding world. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 10: Late Nights

A week had passed since the attack on St. Mongo's and James still was not sleeping well. So there he sat, in Gryffindor common room in front of the fire, staring at the burning embers and wondering why this was affecting him so much. On the side table he caught a glimpse of a stray copy of the _Prophet_ and picked it up. It was an old issue from two day ago. The paper had done a tribute to the twelve that had been killed, and there Clint Hunter smiled up at him from the second page. Clint Hunter – that was the name of the werewolf whom James had acquainted. Who had saved his life. He had read the write up a hundred times by now. Clint was twenty three, a Ministry law student who was fighting for justice for the families whose children were killed or turned by targeting werewolves. Apparently, someone had not taken well to his mission and had brutally attacked him at his home. That's what had brought him to Mongo's that fateful night. James had fought alongside him for only a few minutes, was shielded by him and exchanged a few words – that was it. James hadn't even gotten his name. But it was an interaction that instantly bonded them – a life or death interaction. Clint had died. And James had not.

He flipped through the pages once more, even though he knew all the faces. He had devoured that paper when it had first arrived one morning at breakfast, scanning the pages and praying that Jeremey's young face wouldn't be staring back at him. He hadn't been. _Thank Merlin._ The boy's fate had been haunting James for those few days when the names of the dead had not been released to the public. Following the paper, the next day he had received post from Jeremey and his father, thanking him and saying they were happy he was safe. They also didn't include James's t-shirt he had given the boy. Jeremey's father had stated it was currently helping the boy sleep at night. James wished it was that easy for himself.

He was startled from his thoughts by someone descending the staircase. He glanced around and was met with the sight of none other than his favorite red head – Lily Evans. She smiled when she saw him.

"Potter, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Sirius is snoring again. He has spring allergies." It wasn't a total lie.

Lily didn't buy it, but she played along none the less, "Ah, I'm not surprised. He is quite delicate."

"He really is… And what has you up?" James asked politely.

Lily sighed and plopped a book on a table, "Charms essay. I just remembered."

"Mmm. You know, I always thought you were much more put together than you actually are."

Lily laughed, "Charming Potter, as usual." Then she took a moment to study him. His stiff demeanor, pale face, dark eyes, and the _Prophet_ lying open on his lap with the faces of the dead smiling up at him.

Her eyes narrowed in worry, "James, are you alright?"

James shut the paper and waved her off, "Yeah. Everything healed up nicely. Like brand new. Those green robes at St. Mongo's really know what they're doing."

Lily hesitated but before she could say anything else, James stood up, "I think I'll go for a walk. Tire myself out enough to sleep through the chainsaw upstairs."

And Lily watched concerned as he abruptly left.

The next night James came down the boys' staircase after midnight, and Lily was seated on the common room couch reading a book. She simply smiled at him, and he nodded – not quite trusting his voice – and took a seat himself. After a few minutes he asked what she was reading, and she shifted so he could read the pages too. And they sat there for a few hours, both reading the book silently – James realized he was a quicker reader than her, having to wait a bit for her to turn the pages – until Lily began to doze off and James shut the book.

The night following that, James did not even attempt to go into his dorm room because his mind was working in overdrive, replaying events and possible scenarios from that night at the hospital. So he sat at a table, playing wizard's chess against himself for a distraction. Lily descended her own staircase just as his white bishop had said to him incredulously, "You want me to move where?!"

This time she held a lump of yarn in her hand and she claimed she was behind on knitting her mother a tea cozy for her birthday. James started to suspect her constant late night presence, but didn't question her. Her company was honestly soothing. Lily put on the wireless radio and James eventually dozed off peacefully in his chair to the sounds of music and the clicking of knitting needles.

The next night, things weren't so pleasant and James awoke and remembered why he was so tired. At 2am the messy haired boy had been jarred from a nightmare in which he had watched Clint get the Cruciatus curse cast upon him. But it was as if Clint and himself had had an empathetic connection, and James could feel every nerve of his body on fire. Then the pain had abruptly stopped, Clint had looked over at him and asked with a smile, "You think there's still some good left in me?" Before James could answer ("Yes! Of course!"), a blinding flash of green filled his vision and Clint dropped like a rag doll.

James sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. After a few moments he realized his heaving wasn't letting up. Numerous thoughts ran through his mind – would Clint have died if he hadn't helped James? Would he have been in a different place at a different time? Was Clint just too reckless with his own life? Had James not made it clear enough that he had reason to live with his new condition?

These questions ran at high speed through his mind and James stumbled out of bed, needing to expand his lungs and get some fresh air. He rushed down the stairs, but as James reached the first landing he saw the red hair of Lily Evans sitting in one of the arm chairs. He abruptly turned around, making to go back up the staircase but hesitated, realizing he couldn't. He couldn't wake Sirius, Remus, and Peter in this state. He was trapped in limbo.

"Potter?" He heard Lily ask.

He kept his back turned, trying to get his breathing under control.

"James? Are you alright?" Her tone had changed to one of concern, and James scrambled to pull himself together. But he _couldn't._ He did not know what was happening to him, but there was a huge weight on his chest, his lungs weren't working properly, his entire body was quaking, and Clint's ragged face kept flashing through is mind. James buried his hands in his hair and began to tug, thinking the subtle pain might ground him.

"James?" Lily asked softly, now directly behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder to spin him around, "James? What's wrong? Talk to me."

James glanced at her and then squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving like he had run a marathon, but no air getting into his lungs. He was hyperventilating. And he was so embarrassed.

"If I talk – " his chest rapidly expanded on his sharp intake of breath, "I can't breathe."

Lily stood there panicked, James was obviously suffering and she didn't know what to do. This was worse than his injury in Defense class, because she didn't see anything physical she could fix. He was struggling for breath like a child with asthma and was trembling all over. Impulsively, because she couldn't stand to see him in any more anguish, Lily stepped forward and tugged his hands from his hair. She hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

James's arms immediately came up and clung to the back of Lily's sweater, the fabric balling in his hands as his chest heaved. Lily could feel the tautness of his body, the subtle quaking of his bones. She could feel him internalizing.

James felt Lily move one hand to the base of his neck and begin to card through his hair as he buried his face in her shoulder and fought for breath, struggling to pull himself together as his emotions and thoughts ran wild.

"James, just let go." He heard her whisper, "Let it go. It's okay."

And suddenly he was sobbing. All the fear he had been keeping in since he reassured Jeremey under that bed in St. Mongo's overtook him. Be brave, he had said. Be a Gryffindor. He was telling himself that as much as the young boy. All the panic he felt dueling experienced wizards. The bodies on the floor. The guilt over Clint's death. The unbelievable pain of the Cruciatus curse. Every emotion that had been clawing at James's throat for the last week came out. And at first, it was even harder to breath. But he clung to Lily, and she continued to rub soothing motions on his back and neck, and soon his sobbing became less violent and his breath still hitched but he was getting oxygen. And his raging emotional scene calmed down enough that he was aware of himself. Aware that he had been sobbing into Lily Evan's shoulder. Aware that he may have just had a panic attack – he wasn't totally sure what had just transpired.

Aware and absolutely mortified.

Without warning James broke from Lily's embrace and continued down the rest of the stairs, resting on the couch and burying his face in his hands. His chest was still annoyingly hitching though his breathing was mostly under control, and only his hands were subtly shaking now. He felt the couch cushion next to him sink down and knew Lily had followed. She had too kind a soul for her own good, and he wished she would just let him to be embarrassed alone.

A few moments passed and she didn't speak. Gathering up his courage James sighed and removed his face from his hands, burying them under his legs so his companion wouldn't see them trembling.

"I'm sorry, Lily." He said softly, not meeting her eyes, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

James let out a bitter laugh, "I am. I'm so embarrassed." He shook his head, "And how am I supposed to fight in this war if I fall to pieces if I see any action?"

Lily didn't hesitate in her response, "I'll help you through it. We'll face it together."

James finally met her eyes, brow furrowed in a question.

"This is my fight, James. It's about who I am – _a mudblood_. I'm not going to let you just go out there while I hide."

"Don't call yourself that."

Lily ignored him and shrugged, "I expect we'll all have the same reaction as you at some point. You just got there a little earlier than the rest of us."

James nodded silently.

Lily spoke up again, "Is this about something more, James?" She hesitated and her eyes strayed to that copy of the _Daily Prophet,_ still lying on the side table. "Did you know someone who – "

She trailed off, but James knew exactly what she was asking. He nodded again.

"I hope you're not feeling guilty…"

"He saved my life." James said simply, "His name was Clint. I didn't know that at the time. That stupid paper gave me the name. All I knew was that I recognized the markings he had – the scratches. He was in for a werewolf attack. And he just seemed so _discouraged_ about it. I know you know about Remus – you're not stupid. And maybe I could have done more to let him know that he still had a life worth living. I think he was being reckless – maybe purposefully. And I don't want Remus to _ever_ feel that way, I know he gets down on himself. Or...or maybe if I hadn't distracted Clint, he would have been in a different place and wouldn't have died. And I just –" His breathing had sped up as he rambled, and Lily could see him getting visibly upset.

She hugged him again because before it seemed to have calmed him down and she whispered, "It's not your fault, James. Don't you feel guilty. _Don't_. It's not your fault. _Nothing_ is your fault. But you can be thankful; you can remember him and honor him. But don't you feel guilty about still being here."

James nodded, breathing deeply to regain control and pulled away.

"And Remus knows he has friends here. I've seen you make sure of that."

"Thank you, Lily." He never thought he had spoken more sincere words.

The corners of Lily's mouth turned up in a small smile at him, "I'm glad you're still here."

After that night, James slowly started to catch up on his sleep. Lily continued to keep a close eye on him, which all their friends seemed to notice. Sometimes they would even walk the grounds together, chatting and laughing. Something had clearly changed between them, and it bewildered everyone including the two it involved the most.

* * *

AN: I hope it doesn't seem that James and Lily's friendship is moving too fast. But this story is really focused moments of Lily and James developing their friendship from that first moment in the hospital wing a few weeks into school and then over the course of the rest of school year. And we're getting towards the tail end of spring here! let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! They make my day. As usual, I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry for any mistakes. Review please!

* * *

Chapter 11: Perfect

Late spring faded into summer, and students began balling their black cloaks under their arms in-between classes in order to cool off. Only a month of school remained and the teachers were once gain kicking lessons into high gear, while the students looked longingly to their summer vacation. The only energy keeping the dreadfulness of studying for finals at bay was the electric excitement of the final quidditch match of the season – Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. If the lions could hold their thirty point lead, Gryffindor would win the cup and come away with a perfect season.

Late in the evening, James and Joey trudged into the common room after practice two nights before the big game. To say the least, they were sweaty and dirty. They spotted their fellow sixth years in the corner of the room and made their way over, weaving between first years who were nervously practicing transfiguring needles into matches. James was about to sit down and join his friends, when Taylor loudly objected and sent them straight to the showers.

When he returned to his dorm room, towel drying his hair as we went, he was surprised to find that his friends had relocated. Sirius lay sprawled on his bed, Remus spitting on the floor with his back against it, and Taylor had joined them cross-legged beside Remus, potions book open – probably quizzing the boys in preparation for an upcoming test.

When he entered the room, Taylor snapped the book shut and Sirius sat upright in bed.

"How's the team looking?" Sirius asked eagerly.

James shrugged, sitting upon his own bed, "Practice was solid and York is back in top shape. I think we have a chance."

Sirius smirked at him, "Not reprising your role as seeker?"

James laughed, "Not a chance. I'm back to my rightful role of chasing."

"Speaking of chasing," Sirius smiled wickedly, "How's Lily Evans doing?"

" _Shut up,_ Padfoot," James sighed incredulously, "She doesn't hate me and I would like to keep it that way."

"Stop teasing him, Sirius." Remus sighed.

Taylor giggled at the three of them, keeping her womanly vow of silence and opened the book back up, reciting, "Under what moon will you get the best results for brewing potions of ill intent?"

"They shouldn't be teaching kids this stuff," Sirius remarked before Remus came up with the right answer.

* * *

The morning of the quidditch match, James found himself outside hurrying down to the pitch, broomstick flung over his shoulder. The air was thick and muggy, the sky dark – a thunderstorm brewing on the horizon. He was caught up in a crowd of students heading to the pitch despite the threatening weather, and he spotted a familiar red head not far ahead. Jogging a few steps he called, "Hey, Evans!"

She glanced over at him as he caught up, continuing their walk to the stadium.

"Potter, shouldn't you be down there already? You left breakfast ages ago."

James let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Um, well…"

Lily grinned teasingly over at him, "What is it? I didn't think I asked such a difficult question."

James blushed, "First game of the season I left my quidditch robes in the Great Hall, and I had to go back from the locker rooms to get them. We won that game. So I've been keeping the same routine."

Lily laughed at his superstitions, "Right. The number of trips from the castle. I mean, that is clearly the reason for Gryffindor victories."

"Exactly," James smiled.

Before Lily could ridicule him more, the two were interrupted by someone shouting James's name from behind.

James spun around, confused with the pitch of the voice that had just called him. The pitch of a young boy's.

"James!"

He lowered his gaze and was met with the site of Jeremy, his St. Mongo's roommate, scurrying towards him. His father was a few paces behind.

Quidditch games were open to the public, never the less, he was very surprised to see the boy. His parents tried to attend one game a year, there was always a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ covering the match, and even sometimes scouts were in the stands, but for the most part James was unconcerned of who else actually attended.

"Jeremey?" He said a little confused, as the young boy flung himself at him and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Jeremey pulled back quickly, a ball of energy, "We've come to watch you play! Hogwarts is amazing!"

He turned towards Lily who was looking on a bit bewildered, "Hi! My name's Jeremey."

Lily smiled down, amused and extended her hand, "Lily."

Jeremey then spotted the broom shed, not far off, "What's in there?!" And he grabbed Lily's hand that was meant for a handshake and dragged her over.

By that point, Jeremey's father had reached the confused teen.

"James?" He asked, extending his hand, "I don't think I ever properly introduced myself. Samuel Conway. Glad we caught you."

James shook his hand, "Hello."

"I've come to thank you – for taking care of my son. I know that small promise you made me was never meant to include the actions you took. You said you would keep an eye on him, and I could not be more grateful. Jeremey told me what happened – how you had him go under his bed. How you stunned that Death Eater. Encouraged him that everything was alright..."

James looked down at his shoes and kicked the dirt, unsure how to accept the gratitude that Samuel was giving him.

"Is he doing alright?" James asked looking over at Jeremy who was hopping up and down, trying to get a proper look into the shed window while Lily chuckled.

"A few nightmares here and there, but he's bounced back." Samuel paused a moment before going on, "Dumbledore told me about the rest of your night. Are _you_ doing alright?"

James coughed, a bit shocked. His experience that night was not something he had really shared. Lily was the only one who knew about the Cruciatus Curse, and it was unsettling having a stranger ask him how he was dealing with it.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, I'm doing fine." James responded, and this time he actually meant it. He looked back over at the broom shed, Lily now boosting Jeremy up to look properly through the window as he pointed out different models to her. He smiled at the scene, "I've got good friends."

Samuel looked over at the pair also and smiled, "Pretty, too."

James laughed, nodding in agreement, "Yeah. That, too."

"We were lucky to have you there that night, James. Thank you. Truly." Samuel finished, clapping him on the shoulder. James looked up and gave him a small smile, nodding once.

The father then called his son back over, "Jeremey, we're making James late for his match. Come say goodbye."

Jeremey ran back over, Lily following with a smile on her face. "Bye, James! Good luck!"

"Wait a moment," Samuel raised his eyebrows at his son and asked a leading question, "Don't you have something to return to him?"

Jeremey looked down at the material wadded in his hand – James's shirt. "Oh yeah," he said a bit dejectedly, like he was hoping his father would have forgotten. He extended the shirt out to James, "Here's your shirt back. My mum washed it."

James surveyed the downcast look his whole body was projecting, and waved the shirt away, "You keep it."

Jeremy instantly lit up, "Really?!"

"Well, you're routing for Gryffindor aren't you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Of course!" Jeremey exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and insulted James would ever think otherwise.

"Then, you better show some House pride."

Jeremey grinned and shrugged into the shirt, the hem reaching his knees, _Potter_ plastered across his back.

"Thank you!" He said grabbing his dad's hand and pulling him away, "Crush 'em, James! Go lions!"

James grinned back, and Samuel looked over at him again with a smile, "Thank you for that." He laughed, "Thank you for everything." Then the older man looked over at Lily with a sly smile, "I would hold onto this one. There are not many men like him." And he was pulled away by his over excited child.

The pair wasn't far from the Gryffindor stands now, and it starting to drizzle, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"That was nice of them to come by," Lily remarked.

James shrugged, still a bit uncomfortable with the gratitude he had received, "Yeah."

"That was nice of you too."

James shrugged again.

They had now reached the point where Lily would veer off to the stands and James to the locker room, and both had paused.

"Kiss for luck?" James grinned, falling into old habits as he shook himself from the exchange he had just had and tried to focus on the game at hand.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. And then to James's great surprise, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Good luck."

And James grinned as he watched her head up the stairs to the bleachers high above them, pulling the hood of her scarlet rain slicker over her head.

* * *

The team stood assembled on the edge of the field, still under the towering stands. The storm that had been threatening to appear all morning was now in full force, rain coming down in sheets.

John York, their seeker and captain, had to yell to be heard over the down pour echoing off the bleachers above, "The ground is going to be soft. Give a hard push off and get possession first. Then, just play our game." He nodded around at his team, "Fog is getting thick – watch for bludgers. We can do this. Stay sharp." And with no more words he turned back to the field, taking a deep breath before leading his team out into their final match of the season.

Within seconds, all seven members were soaked through. James squinted up through the rain into the crowd above. Despite the terrible weather, the whole school had come out to see Ravenclaw take on Gryffindor. There were a few posters on both sides, clearly charmed to keep the rain away, for they shone clearly with no running ink. He spotted one that said, "Potter, Maple, and Hampton – kicking ass and chasing quaffles," Sirius and Peter standing above it, with ball caps on to keep the rain off their faces. The two waved enthusiastically down at him and James laughed. Clearly, the teachers had not noticed it yet.

Madam Hooch motioned the teams into the center of the field. Whatever she said to the captains was lost to the storm, but James saw York shake hands with the Ravenclaw bloke. Then the snitch was released, disappearing into the rolling fog, and James bent his knees as Hooch picked up the quaffle.

As she released the ball, James got a nice push off despite the soggy ground and was the first to the red ball. He tucked it under his arm and took off toward the hoops. He could only hear pieces of Emily's commentary as the rain pelted his ears and thunder rolled occasionally.

"Potter speeding – hoops. Passes to Hampton. To Maple. Back – Potter. TEN – to Gryffindor!" And all dressed in red and gold roared with applause.

An hour passed and Ravenclaw called for a time out. Gryffindor was currently in the lead, winning ninety to fifty, and the rain had now slowed to a drizzle.

"Alright," John York said addressing his chasers "You three are doing great, but you have to keep scoring. We've been in possession of the quaffle for much more time and we should be up by a higher margin. Plus, I can barely see a _bloody thing_ out there." Though the rain had now slowed down, the fog still hung thick in the air. Both seekers had showed no signs of catching a glimpse of the elusive golden snitch, and the teams were buckling in for a long game. James nodded at his captain, pushing his sopping bangs off his forehead. York was right, they should have more points, Gryffindor's chasers had been in possession of the quaffle for probably three quarters of the game, they just couldn't seem to get many shots off.

Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air and she motioned the teams back.

"Alright then," York said mounting his broom, "Try staying tighter. If you get too spread out, you disappear into the fog. Get more shots on those hoops!"

As they took to the air, James could better hear the commentary since the rain had slowed.

"And it looks like the game is about to resume. Still no sign of the snitch. I can't even see the whole field in this bloody fog, I reckon the little gold ball is going to be almost impossible to find."

Madam Hooch released the quaffle once again and James sped after it, grabbing it and then quickly rolling over on is broomstick as a bludger broke through the fog just in front of him. Recovering from his maneuver, he spotted Matt in perfect position up ahead and fired the ball his way. A moment later, Gryffindor was up another ten points.

The score soon became 130 to 70, Gryffindor still holding the lead. Both seekers continued to circle the pitch, eyes squinted against the rain. Ravenclaw was now in possession of the quaffle and making their way down field, James in pursuit.

"And it's Ravenclaw chaser, Perry, now in Gryffindor territory. She shoots!"

Ravenclaw took a shot at the right hoop and as Gryffindor's keeper dove to stop the quaffle, a bludger came thundering through the fog from his now blind side. The ball connected, and James watched in horror as his teammate tumbled to the ground.

And James paid in full for that moment of distraction, as the second bludger broke through a patch of rolling fog just to his left. That too connected with its target, hitting the dark haired boy squarely in the head, shattering his glasses, and sending him off his broom, out cold.

The whole of Gryffindor House gasped as they watched two of their players go down within seconds. Down a keeper and their top scoring chaser, the red and gold had zero chances of winning unless York caught the snitch, and quickly.

* * *

The rain picked up again with a vengeance, and three quarters of an hour had passed when James began to stir. He opened his eyes, groaning at the pain in his head and it took a moment for him to get his bearings. He was lying on a cot, head wrapped in a thick bandage in a white tent under the stands shielded from the elements beyond its open flap. He rolled his head to the right and saw their keeper, Tim Jackson, still out cold in a cot across the room. Huffing, he turned his leaded head back towards the open flap and in a flash he saw Joey fly by with the quaffle in hand. The match was still going on!

Sitting up quickly he grabbed for his glasses that were newly mended and shoved them onto his face, moving to stand.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomphrey yelled hurrying over, "What in the _bloody hell_ are you doing? Lay back down!"

"I've got to get back in there." He said nodding towards the field, and quickly regretting it as his head spun a bit.

"You most certainly do not." She scolded, hands on her hips, "You hit your head! You fell off your broom. You _can't_ play!"

"Sure I can," James insisted moving to his feet, "I'm fine, see?" And he deliberately walked in a straight line.

Madam Pomphrey gave him a hard glare, but he snatched his broom and moved back out of the open tent, into the pouring rain.

It took a few seconds, but he heard their commentator, Emily Eckle, the moment she spotted him marching back out.

"Is that – ? It's POTTER! James Potter of Gryffindor is returning to the game!"

All at once it seemed the entire stands capacity turned to look at him. After a breath, there was a deafening uproar from the crowd, and James signaled Madam Hooch for a time out.

Joey was the first to reach him and she dismounted her broom at a run, engulfing him in a hug.

" _Thank Merlin_ you're back. Are you alright?"

James shrugged, "Well, I've been better."

John York reached him next, "Potter, _thank god_! What did I tell you about watching for bludgers?! Pay bloody attention!" the captain scolded.

James ignored the lecture; his pounding head was punishment enough. "What's the damage?" He asked bluntly. With no keeper and just two chasers for close to an hour, he knew it couldn't be good.

"300 to 150," Matt spoke up, "Ravenclaw."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, waving both teams back to the field.

"Well then, it seems we have some catching up to do," James said simply, mounting his broom.

York quickly gave the plan before the game resumed, "David, you're on the hoops. Bobby, _try_ and protect the rest of our players from those bludgers, _please_. Matt, Joey, and James – get on that quaffle!"

The team collectively nodded and flew into position, met by another huge roar from the Gryffindor stands. As soon as he was in the air, all pain faded from James's mind and he became completely focused, even the noises of the crowd were drowned out. He did some quick calculations, figuring out the points needed to win. Gryffindor's final score could not be more than twenty points behind Ravenclaw if they wanted to win the House Cup. But if they wanted to win this match and take the Cup – the perfect season – Gryffindor needed to score at least one goal and hope York could catch the snitch.

Madam Hooch released the quaffle and once again James didn't fail to retrieve it. He moved quickly downfield, dodging two blue chasers before he passed to Joey and crossed the field at an angle towards the hoops – a simple give and go. She caught it and fired it right back at him, allowing him to take a shot at the left sided hoop. It had all happened in just a matter of seconds.

"Potter, SCORES!" Emily yelled into the mic, "That's ten points to Gryffindor, let's not count them out of this game yet!"

As Ravenclaw took possession of the quaffle James knew that Gryffindor had to match any points Ravenclaw now scored and York had to catch the snitch if they wanted to win.

"And that's Shotwell moving up field towards Gryffindor' hoops, guarded by beater David Reese. Passes to Perry. Who shoots!... And Reese, our beater turned keeper, makes a _beautiful_ save! Who would have thought, a Gryffindor beater stopping the quaffle!"

Matt Hampton took possession of the quaffle from David and quickly moved back downfield, passing it to Joey. But Ravenclaw had little trouble recovering the quaffle after a nicely aimed bludger came for Joey's blood. This time David wasn't quite so lucky on the hoops when Ravenclaw took their shot, and the red ball sored through the hoops.

"And that's ten points to Ravenclaw, bringing the score 310 to 160."

A few minute later, neither team had scored, the quaffle being stripped back and forth brutally by the six chasers on the field. After Joey knocked her broom into Shotwell's, causing him to fumble the quaffle, James was back in possession. Just as he swerved to dodge a bludger, he heard Emily's voice ringing through the stands and his heart skipped a beat.

"And it looks like both seekers have caught site of the golden snitch! York, of Gryffindor, in the lead!" She yelled.

James realized that York had decided to end the game. The teams would tie, but ultimately Gryffindor would win the Cup. But James didn't want to _tie_. He came to win, to have a perfect season – something Gryffindor hadn't done in decades. He had to score before John caught that snitch.

The usual frozen silence that normally filled the stadium when two seekers raced for the snitch was nowhere to be found as people caught sight of James and realized he had no intentions of stopping to watch things unfold. Those who knew anything about quidditch knew that James had to beat York to the hoops before he came up with the snitch.

"Come on, Potter!" Sirius boomed, his head moving between York and his best friend, each closing in on their prey.

James bent low on his broom, almost parallel with the handle as he shot further down the field, doing an easy roll to avoid a Ravenclaw chaser, and coming out of the maneuver throwing the quaffle as hard as he could.

As he released the red ball, another nicely aimed bludger came rolling through the fog and clipped his shoulder, knocking him off balance. Hanging from his broom, it wildly made a beeline for the ground, and James heard the crowd going wild. He wasn't sure if it was for Ravenclaw's keeper making a nice save or for their beater who once again managed to knock James off his broom. He wasn't sure if it was Gryffindor applauding him or York. Or maybe it was the Slytherins, glad to see James Potter fall again.

The soggy earth quickly approached him. And when James was just a few feet from the ground, he let go of his broom completely and moved into a bit of a tuck roll, softening his collision with the drenched field. He laid there, sprawled on his back, the crowd filling the air and looked up. John York was holding the snitch in his fist high above his head, his remaining Gryffindor teammates flying towards him. York had caught the snitch, clinching the Cup. But had he, James, made the shot, winning the match?

Emily, having jumped out of her seat as the match closed, repositioned the mic and read Madam Hooch's hand gestures.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" She yelled over the roaring crowd, "James Potter scores just moments before John York catches the snitch! FINAL SCORE 320 to 310 – GRYFFINDOR!"

As these words reached James's ears a stupid grin broke over his face as he lay in the mud, face being pelted with large lazy rain drops. Gryffindor had won the match. They had won the Cup. The perfect season!

Moments later the drenched scarlet team descended from the air and reached James. Fellow chaser, Matt Hampton, pulled the dark haired boy to his feet and engulfed him in a hug " _Beautiful_ , Potter. Beautiful!" He yelled into his ear over the deafening crowd.

York too pulled him into a quick hug, "Great shot, Potter" he grinned, ecstatic.

"Great catch, captain."

And the team shared just a few more moments of private elation before the crowd stormed the field.


	12. Chapter 12: Couldn't Miss It

AN: On to the next one! This immediately follows our last chapter. I split it up so it wasn't massive! Obviously, I do not own Potter. Review please, and let me know what you think. They are much much appreciated. Also, thanks for the favorites and follows!

* * *

Chapter 12: Couldn't Miss It

It didn't take long and the Gryffindor team was split up as students offered their congratulations and hugs. When James was sandwiched between so many bodies that he could hardly move was about the time his adrenalin wore off. His head was spinning, his limbs felt heavy, and he was entirely nauseous.

* * *

Sirius and Remus pushed their way through the ever growing mob, trying to find their best friend and congratulate him on an epic win.

"There he is!" Remus yelled from behind, pointing over Sirius's shoulder at a mop of sopping black hair wrapped in a bandage who seemed to be trying to escape the crowd.

Sirius surged forward, pushing through the densely packed bodies and caught James's arm before he lost sight of him.

"Prongs, that was _bloody brilliant_!" He yelled over the crowd, spinning his friend towards him, "Completely brilliant!"

When James turned and met his eyes, Sirius immediately knew that something was wrong. He had become all too accustomed to James in distress this year.

"James, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, scanning his entire body. He then put a hand on his chest patting about, as if he could distinguish blood through his already sopping robes, "It didn't open again, did it?"

"No, Pads." James panted, "I'm fine. It's just…everything is spinning." At these words James stumbled forward despite standing still a moment before, and would have probably hit the ground if Remus hadn't caught his arms.

"Sirius, it's his head," Remus said steadying the boy and trying to meet James's eyes, "The excitement must have worn off. Let's get him to Pomfrey, she'll fix him right up."

Sirius took the lead, clearing the crowd while Remus propped James up and dragged him out. It didn't seem like the sea of celebrating bodies would ever end, and James began to look more and more like he was on the verge of losing consciousness. By the time the three boys finally broke through onto open grass, James's body weight dropped and he began to retch violently onto the ground. If it wasn't for Remus's quick reflexes of moving behind his friend and wrapping his arms around his bent over waste, James probably would have collapsed in his own vomit when he had finished.

Being the loyal friends that they were, Remus and Sirius took positions on either side of James and hauled him up after he had emptied his stomach.

"Let's get him under the tent!" Remus yelled over the still cheering crowd, as he pointed ahead with his free hand.

As soon as the tent flaps closed on the three soaking wet boys, Madam Pomfrey was upon them.

" _What on earth?!"_ She exclaimed seeing James between them, "I told that boy not to play!" She motioned Remus and Sirius over to an open cot, "Quickly boys, put him there. Mr. Lupin, would you please grab a bucket just in case he gets sick."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other as they lowered James down. "I'm not sure if there's anything left to come up," Sirius said in a slightly repulsed voice.

"Oh?" she replied in an apologetic tone, patting James lightly on the chest, "Well, at least that's over."

Remus and Sirius stayed huddled in the corner of the tent while the healer performed her work quickly and efficiently. She checked his pupils asked him some easy questions and handed him a full goblet of some kind of tonic.

"Drink this," She demanded, "Mr. Potter, you have a concussion. _Obviously_. And you shouldn't strain yourself, _as you just have –_ your body is healing!"

James reached out a shaky hand and took the goblet, chugging it down.

"Now, I'm sure you would like a nice long nap," the healer went on, attempting to straighten James's hair, "but unfortunately I will not allow that. It's unsafe to sleep so soon with the type of head injury you obtained. I want you awake for the next _six hours_."

While James finished with his cup, Sirius stepped forward and chimed in, "Six hours, huh?"

The healer nodded, "It's too dangerous to let him sleep. God knows if he would even wake up! _Look at him._ This boy cracked his skull not two hours ago! _Foolish boys and their brooms_." She muttered the last part too herself as she took the empty goblet back from James.

"Six hours," Sirius repeated as if he was making small talk. "Maybe you should give him to us."

Before Pomfrey could protest, he went on, "I know James. His attention span is ten minutes at best. If you leave him alone in bed, he's sure to fall asleep within the hour. Let him loose with us – we'll keep him entertained and awake. You know us, Madam Pomfrey, we're relentless. And I _promise_ to take it easy on him." The handsome boy finished his case with a smile, to which Remus added a more innocent one of his own.

The healer looked over at the boys, scanning them skeptically from head to toe.

"I suppose after an hour you're free to take him," she replied with pursed lips. Just then there was movement across the tent – Gryffindor's keeper was beginning to stir.

"Excuse me," she said, hurrying over to Tim's bedside.

Remus looked from Sirius's grin to James, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and making a disgusted face as he opened and closed his mouth.

"That was revolting," James remarked.

"What are you trying to pull, Pads?" Remus whispered.

"Gryffindor just won the Quidditch Cup! James here was the hero of the game. There's probably a party raging in the common room as we speak." Sirius moved his gaze to the occupied bed, pity in his eyes, "I'm his best mate. I couldn't let him miss that."

Remus shook his head, a small smile on his face, "You're ridiculous… but brilliant."

* * *

An hour passed with Madam Pomfrey fussing over James and Tim. The boys weren't able to talk much, but they were able to tell the keeper that Gryffindor had taken the victory. And after receiving instructions and a lecture from the healer, the three friends found themselves walking out of the tent into the still drizzling air, into the castle, and ascending the many staircases that led to Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

Whatever was in the tonic James had taken had steadied his vertigo, but he still looked utterly exhausted.

"Liven up, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed skipping forward, "This is going to be the biggest party in our school career!"

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Sirius practically bursting with excitement, James looking like a flutter of wind from a pixie wing might knock him over, and Remus eyeing James worriedly as he hovered behind him. Sirius spat out the password, moving forward before he even finished the phrase, but the Fat Lady did not swing open. Instead her gaze was fixed on James.

"What have you three been up to _this time_?" She said in an exhausted fashion. This was clearly not the first time they had showed up with one of the three boys looking a bit worse for the wear. "You better take that boy to the hospital wing."

"He's fine, now let us in," Sirius responded impatiently.

As she swung forward, the Fat Lady wore a displeased expression, muttering to herself. Fortunately, James did not hear the curse words he was sure she was directing at his best mates because when the portrait opened he was met with an impossibly loud roar of applause and hollers. His first reaction was to wince and step back as the loud noise made his head pound, but Remus's hand had found its way to his back to steady him. Once the shock wore off, a grin broke out across his face and he was pulled forward into a sea of half hugs and pats on the back.

It didn't take too long for the commotion to die down to a tolerable level as James's fellow Gryffindors went back to celebrating, leaving the chaser who had saved the game to his own business. As James headed toward a squishy arm chair in a quieter corner of the room, a mass of damp curls and filth pummeled into his chest, momentarily winding him. Joey wrapped him in a tight hug which he returned.

"I never got to congratulate you!" She said, "You did great. It was incredibly _mental._ But great." Before the boy could reply, Joey pulled away, placing her hands at the base of his neck and looking him over, focusing on the new white bandages around his skull, "You alright?" she asked as her eyes x-rayed him.

James shrugged. "I'll be okay," he said in an indifferently before breaking into a smile of his own, "And congratulations to you! You've got to fill me in on the half of the game I missed. How _the hell_ did they get to three hundred points?!"

Joey laughed and nodded, releasing him, "Oh god, Potter. It was brutal."

Before any further pleasantries could be exchanged between the two teammates, Sirius butted in. "Now I'm sorry to interrupt, but if this party is going to be one to go down in Gryffindor's books, we're going to need some more fuel. Now, these fools have tried to fend for themselves in my absence but I would say the supplies are going to run out in less than an hour. That means," he paused for dramatic effect and grinned, considering all his friends, "Hogsmeade run."

This was Sirius in his element, and he would be damned if he did not gain ten minutes of partying for every minute he had missed. The determined boy looked to his friends in turn, "Now Remus, I know you're a _Prefect_ and all, and are against breaking the rules in the public eye, but this is an emergency. Joey, find Taylor, we're going to need some extra hands and so you're about to be let in on a Marauders secret. Where's Lily? She's on Potter watch. Prongs here has been ordered to stay awake for five more hours. Now where's Peter, we could use him…" he trailed off before pushing back into the crowd with his soldiers on his heels.

While Sirius was still giving his plan of attack, James stiffly walked over to a couch and sunk ungracefully into its welcoming cushions. He felt another form take a seat beside him, and before he could crack open an eye, she spoke and James recognized the voice immediately – Lily Evans.

"Five more hours, huh?"

James simply grumbled in response.

"Come on, Potter," James felt her shift and heard her snap her fingers in front of his face, "let me see those beautiful hazel eyes."

"Beautiful eyes?" he responded, eyes still closed but his signature grin spreading across his face, "That's my line."

Lily laughed and James opened one eye to catch the site.

The red head huffed, relaxing back against the cushions, "How did I get put on Potter watch anyway?"

James responded with his eyes still closed, "Because you're responsible. Because you don't like breaking the rules… Because I can easily stare at you for five hours." With that, he opened his eyes fully and waited for the famous Lily Evans eye roll he so often received.

But it didn't come since Lily seemed to have missed his entire last statement.

"Wait. Breaking the rules? What are you talking about, Potter? I thought they were going down to the kitchens."

James chuckled, "More like Hogsmeade. If they hurry, they'll be back in an hour. Great idea with the kitchens though. Let's go for a walk, get something to hold the party over until they get back."

James groaned as he pushed himself up from the couch, every muscle protesting. Falling off a broom was never fun. After taking a moment to gain his equilibrium he set a course for the portrait hole.

He heard Lily's voice behind him, still on the couch, " _Hogsmeade_? How?"

James didn't turn around, on account of that would require too much movement and responded, "Come on, Evans," as he purposefully moved toward the exit, "Sirius gave you a job. Don't let the poor guy down."

* * *

The two found themselves slowly descending a staircase, in route to the kitchens, as Lily still questioned this supposed supply run to Hogsmeade.

"Potter, you're telling me that five people are currently sneaking off to _Hogsmeade_? Just waltzing out of the castle gates to return with arm loads of food and butterbeer?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"Not out the front gates, no."

"Then how, exactly?!" Lily said, exasperated.

James didn't answer, instead he slowly came to a stop in the middle of the narrow staircase and grabbed the railing on either side of him, clumsily lowering himself to take a seat.

"James?" Lily asked, worriedly, grabbing his shoulder from behind.

James could tell by the use of his first name that he had startled her.

"I'm fine, Evans," he replied, though a bit unevenly. "Let's just sit a moment. Let everything… settle."

Lily gave the back of his head a concerned look, before squeezing herself in to sit beside him, trying to get a good look at his face.

"Maybe the kitchens were a bad idea," she suggested in what she hoped was an offhand voice. "I think the party will be fine until the others get back."

Just then there was a rumble beneath them and the staircase began to move.

" _Oh Merlin_ ," James moaned, arm shooting just in front of Lily's face to brace himself on the railing with a vice-like grip. As the dark haired boy breathed deeply and tried hard not to vomit, Lily looked up into the high ceilings of the castle. This was a view she often saw, but never quite appreciated. The staircase slowed and settled into a new position, breaking Lily's enchantment and she lowered her gaze back to the boy beside her.

James still had both hands tightly gripping the rails, eyes squeezed shut, and was breathing roughly between a few choice curses. His sun kissed face from playing quidditch all season had become pale white and Lily quickly conjured a bucket and shoved it between his bent knees.

Not a moment later, James began to heave into the bucket, his hands still holding their white knuckled grip on the railing. Lily winced, awkwardly patting his back as the boy continued to violently dry heave, seeing as he didn't really have anything left to bring up.

After what felt like an eternity, James relaxed his grip and slumped forward, completely exhausted. "Sorry," he breathed, giving Lily a side glance, but not making eye contact. Lily continued to rub small, soothing circles on his back, her other hand braced against his abdomen to stop any chance of him tumbling forward.

"Don't worry about it."

"I just continue to completely embarrass myself in front of you this year, don't I?"

Lily half laughed, "Maybe you should have done it earlier. It seems to have formed a friendship between us."

"Mmm," James hummed, "Truly show you I'm not some arrogant toe rag – but an actual _pathetic_ human being? Genius."

They sat like that for a few more silent moments before James seemed to get his bearings and huffed a true laugh, "So maybe the kitchens weren't a good idea."

Lily chuckled, "Just realizing this, Potter? Sirius should be back any minute now anyway."

James lifted his head, perplexed, "It's been an hour?...Already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

Lily grinned and James rolled his eyes, breathing out a, "Yeah."

Lily looked at him in concern again, "But seriously, you're pretty slow moving. It took us a while to get this far."

James groaned, "And now I'm going to have to walk back up. This was a terrible idea you had, Evans."

Before Lily could defend herself that this impromptu trip was, in fact, not her idea, the pair was interrupted by a loud clatter and a curse on the landing below.

" _Peter_! Be more careful," came a familiar voice. Not a moment later Sirius Black appeared from behind a tapestry below them, a bursting rucksack on his back and a box in his arms, his fellow supply men filing out behind him. As Sirius emerged from the hidden passage, he glanced up, a look of surprise falling across his face when he spotted Lily and James.

"Prongs?"

He shoved the box he was holding into Joey's empty hands, who seemed to sag under the weight, and hurried up the stairs to the pair.

" _Merlin_ ," he cursed moving his gaze from his best friend and the mostly empty bucket at his feet to Lily beside him, "I thought I told you to _watch_ him, not worsen his already pitiful state."

"Don't yell at her, Pads," James replied in a drained voice, "It's not her fault. I thought I'd seduce her on a nice evening stroll." He gave a shadow of his usual grin and braced himself for a slap from Lily that never came.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered, shrugging off his rucksack and reaching down to lever James to his feet, "Up you get, Romeo. We've got a party to save."

Sirius took point, with James's arm draped over his shoulder and the rest followed, Lily having taken Sirius's abandoned pack. As they rounded a corner on the sixth floor, the group froze. It seems in Sirius's struggle to drag James back to the tower he had not checked the Marauders Map, folded and forgotten in his back pocket. They now stood face to face with their Head of House, well past curfew and weighed down with _mostly_ legal goods (under normal circumstances) from Hogsmeade, no less.

No one made to move or speak except Sirius whose voice seemed to stall on the syllable "Errrr," as his mind scrambled for a believable alibi. McGonagall's piercing gaze seemed to first survey every inch of James, then shifted to scan Sirius before she spoke.

"Mr. Black, have you forgotten how to speak English, or are you practicing a new dialect of Troll?"

Her sharp voice broke the tense silence and Sirius mumbled, "Neither Professor," in a voice that sounded unlike his usual confident bark.

She surveyed the pair again – James propped up by Sirius, whose neck was bent at an awkward angle in order to meet McGonagall's eyes due to his friend's arm.

"I thought so. Potter, Black – follow me," she responded, never sparing a glance at the group behind the two boys.

As Sirius and James rounded the corner to follow their Professor the five Gryffindors left behind remained silent and frozen, still in complete shock. Remus and Lily, the two Prefects, slowly turned to meet each other's bewildered gaze. Each could tell the other was thinking the same – how were they still standing, shining badges pinned to their robes and weighed down with boxes, and not cowering in the corner facing McGonagall's rage as all of Gryffindor's house point rubies poured out of their hourglass, pummeling their rule-breaking backs.

Peter was the first to recover, "Should we just… go then?" his small voice spoke up.

That seemed to pull the others out of their trance. "Yeah, let's go," Taylor said while shifting the box in her arms, "She knows where to find us if she wishes."

* * *

James and Sirius followed McGonagall into her office, the silence thick between the three as she settled behind her desk – they were going to be in detention for the rest of their lives, and that was if they weren't just flat out expelled.

"Sit," she said nodding at the mismatched chairs in front of her.

Sirius stiffly sat on the edge of his seat while James not so graciously flopped into his. McGonagall's eyes once again first slowly surveyed every inch of James before moving over Sirius more quickly.

"A little worse for the wear, eh Potter?" she finally said to the unnaturally silent students before her.

James shrugged without making eye contact as she went on, "I was told you were released from Madam Pomfrey under the watchful eye of Mr. Black here and Mr. Lupin."

The two boys still did not verbally respond, simply nodding, their eyes fixed firmly to the wooden floor before them.

"That was a nice bit of flying there."

James looked up at her dumbly at those words, "Thanks, Professor."

She smiled at him, "Brought the Cup back to Gryffindor tower. Now, let's see," she rummaged in the pockets of her robes, "Ah, here it is." She brought out a small glass vile, "Madam Pomfrey asked me to give this to you. Bit of Pepper Up potion – she figured your last dose had worn off."

James blinked at her, not sure if this whole conversation was some sort of crazy hallucination. McGonagall then rattled the bottle a bit in front of the boy's blank face as if to wake him from a day dream.

"Come on now, Potter. Drink up." As James took the vile she turned to Sirius, "Another four hours before he sleeps, Mr. Back."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius replied, quickly shutting his agape mouth.

When James had finished with the potion the professor shooed the two students from her office. James now seemed to be steadier on his feet, and needed no help from Sirius after the potion. As they reached the door frame McGonagall's voice called the still silently shocked boys back, "Oh, Mr. Black,"

 _Here it comes_ , Sirius thought with a wince as he slowly turned around.

"Do try and keep it down."

And Sirius sore he saw her wink before the door swung shut with the flick of her wand.

* * *

Sirius was right in saying that this celebration would be a party to go down in Gryffindor history. By the time the two boys strutted through the portrait hole – their new found luck adding even more to the spring in Sirius's step – the party was newly into its second wind with the help of the supply drop. Students milled around rowdily, some with butterbeer clutched in their hands, others with suspicious goblets that seemed to be smoking a bit. Remus and Lily turned a blind eye to the barrel that was placed upon a study table in the far corner of the common room in which someone had hastily charmed the words "Completely Legal Drinks," to shine gold upon it. Older students walked away freely with full smoking goblets, but anyone who tried to stumble out of the portrait hole was quickly apprehended. Though the Prefects did not want their entire House turned against them, they were not about to lose their shining badges due to someone stumbling into a suit of armor.

James was passed from one friend to another as the night wore on. Joey recounted the half of the quidditch match that he had missed, Peter kept giving him refreshments, and Remus's watchful eye never strayed far. Shortly after Sirius had drunkenly tried to climb the girl's staircase and who now lay laughing hysterically on his back where the slide had spit him out, their downed Gryffindor keeper – Tim Jackson – came walking through the portrait hole. Now fully recovered and his bitterness about having missed a majority of the match driven away by the pure euphoria of his celebrating House, Tim was eager to hear what had happened.

The entire quidditch team gathered around the fire, and once again James got to hear the match retold. Except this time he got to come in when they reached the part where he came, "storming onto the field like a bat out of hell, his head strongly resembling a mummy from the Gringotts tombs." When the recount was finished, before they split up once again, someone came around and snapped a picture of the team who had achieved the perfect season – John York, their captain and seeker hoisting the cup, flanked by the rest of his team. Beaters Bobby and David holding up goblets of steaming liquid, keeper Tim Jackson behind John, clasping him on the shoulder, and chasers Matt, Joey, and James with their arms slung around each other's necks – James giving an exhausted yet delighted grin.

The team scattered back to their personal friends and James was left alone, occupying the squishy couch in front of the fire. His head only dully ached at this point, but he was exhausted beyond belief. Without realizing it, he relaxed into the welcoming cushions, the fire comfortably warming his face and his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Lily approached James, watching his eyes slowly close as the boy gave in to his clear fatigue. He was alerted to her presence as she took a seat beside him, causing the cushions to sink down.

"I'm up," he sputtered, violently twitching upright, "I'm awake."

Lily laughed lightly as James's eyes focused on her in a glare. "Evans," was all he said in an off handed sigh as he relaxed back into the couch.

"Potter," she laughed again, "seeing as Sirius seems to be a little unable to do his duty at the moment," they glanced across the room to where Remus was attempting to wrestle the wand out of a drunk Sirius's hand. She continued, "And he did appoint me to Potter watch – which is a job I take _very_ seriously, by the way."

That gave James a laugh.

" _Hey_ , I do." She then glanced down at her watch, "I have come to inform you that you've done your time." She smiled at him, "We're over six hours now. You're free to sleep as you wish."

"Thank, Merlin," he huffed, settling further into the cushions and propping his feet on the table, letting his eyes close.

"Aren't you going upstairs?" Lily asked, bemused.

"Nope," he responded without opening his eyes, "Sirius didn't want me to miss this party, and so here I will stay." And within a minute, Lily swore his breathing evened out.


	13. Chapter 13: Winning

AN: Hello! I hate to say it, but final chapter! I think it's fitting that it ended up mapping out to 13 chapters. Thank you so much to the reviews, but I would love a few more when you finish. I do not own Harry Potter, but it is my fault if there's mistakes in this writing! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Winning

James came back into consciousness slowly, vaguely aware of a crick in his neck. He blinked twice, and took in his surroundings – he was still in the common room, feet propped up on the coffee table, body sunken into the couch. The house elves must have been hard at work because the only debris that remained scattered about the room from the party were sleeping students who hadn't made it back to their four-poster beds. It was already early afternoon, seeing as sun light flooded through the windows, yet still half of Gryffindor House was passed out in the common room.

Directly to James's right, Peter and Joey seemed to have found armchairs to spend the night in – Peter sitting up, his head lolled forward, while Joey had chosen to rest her head on the armrest and sprawl her legs over the other. James rolled his eyes in disbelief as he surveyed Taylor asleep on the coffee table that his feet were resting on, head propped up on a stolen couch cushion. As he rolled his stiff neck to the left, his head dully throbbing in protest against the movement, he spotted Remus on the other end of the couch. Head resting on the armrest, torso on the cushion, and legs swung up onto the back of the couch – James wondered how they were receiving any blood flow. His gaze then fell to the small form between them, and James wished – as he sometimes did – that he could be Remus Lupin. Lily Evans had such a comfortable friendship with the other boy that her head was resting atop his lap – in danger of being thrown off if Remus swung down his legs. The rest of her was curled between the two boys, her feet barely brushing James's thigh.

James stared at her relaxed face a few moments, contemplating how warm Remus must be with her so close, before he became aware of the ache in his legs. He moved to stretch them, propping up his slumped form slowly, as to not disturb the others, and set his feet on the ground. But instead of finding solid hardwood, his feet met something soft and lumpy wedged between the couch and the coffee table just before a muffled yell of protest met his ears. He had found Sirius.

A chuckle broke from his lips as he pulled his feet back up, "Sorry, Sirius. Didn't see you there."

"Prongs," came his moaned response, attempting to roll over, but just hitting the coffee table. The boy groaned again before flopping his head back down and instantly falling back asleep.

The jarring table woke Taylor up, who was up and off her bizarre choice of furniture in a breath and heading towards the girl's staircase. She smiled at James and whispered a, "Good morning, Remus," as she passed.

James's gaze shifted back to the opposite edge of the couch, to his friend who had presumably been woken up by Sirius's yelp – he had always been a light sleeper.

Remus watched Taylor go, then surveyed his immediate surroundings as he blinked sleep form his eyes – the room full of sleeping Gryffindors, the red head resting on his lap, and his best friend giving him a good natured glare. Remus tried not to chuckle, as it would shift the sleeping Lily, as he muttered a, "sorry."

Remus's courtesy of keeping still was of no use because not a moment later Jamie Shintin, a seventh year Prefect, came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Everybody up!" He shouted between deep breaths as he doubled over, resting his hands on his knees, "Everybody! _Get up_!"

As a few bodies slowly shifted as they stirred back to consciousness and Remus sat up straight, disturbing Lily. "What's going on?" He asked wearily.

"I was just heading down to the Great Hall when Nearly Headless Nick headed me off," he rushed as he fought his labored breathing, "The staff noticed that nearly all of Gryffindor didn't show at breakfast. McGonagall is on her way now!"

"You heard him!" James roared, moving to stand up, "McGonagall's coming! Everyone up!"

Finally the information seemed to click in the drowsy Gryffindors, who all sprung up and scrambled to the dormitory staircases. Luckily they were the only evidence remaining of the party that still needed cleaning up.

Shintin's gaze shifted from the mob of bodies now funneling their way up the stairs, to the now empty common room – just as suspicious as a room full of sleeping students. He yelped in panic and dove into the crowd, pulling random people out by the collar and assigning them positions throughout the room. One of these unlucky few happened to be a certain red head.

Running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tidy it, Lily surveyed Jamie's quick work. A first year sitting rigidly at a study table staring blankly into a NEWT level text book, taking up the sofa was a good looking fifth year bloke trying to make conversation with a petrified third year girl. Jamie himself was slouching in a squishy arm chair feigning sleep – the coward. And Lily was accompanying Sirius Black at a chess set which he was quickly setting up to look like a game that already started.

Lily was thinking how utterly screwed they were when McGonagall came stepping through the portrait entrance. It took the young witch less than a second to realize that she would have to be the one to do the talking. She immediately jumped up, putting on her best look of surprise.

"Professor," she exclaimed, "what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I mean, it wasn't every day that your Head of House made an appearance in the dorms.

"Sit down, Miss Evans," she responded, approaching the table. Lily sighed internally, having a small victory of distracting McGonagall from the obvious fake scene set before her. "It's nothing serious," she finished.

"Did." A voice said loudly at the end of her words.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?" The professor asked, eyebrows raised.

Sirius glanced up before returning his gaze back to the chess board, his hand atop the white bishop. "I was hoping you would finish that statement with ' _did,'_ Professor. It's nothing Sirius _did_."

Lily tried to hide a smile, but McGonagall was not so easily amused. She fixed her stern gaze on the boy, "God bless your mother, Black."

Sirius once again responded coolly as he slid the bishop diagonally across the board to capture one of Lily's supposed pons. "I sure hope so. I think she has been possessed by the devil since I was a young boy."

McGonagall chose to ignore this comment and focused again on Lily. "Almost all of Gryffindor did not show up to breakfast this morning. I, along with the rest of the staff, took notice. Do you know any reason as to why, Ms. Evans? Should I be worried?"

Lily did not respond for a moment as her eyes bounced from the professor before her to the floor, mind working quickly.

Sirius, having more experience in these types of situations, spoke up first, "Well, personally Professor, I try not to leave my bed before the sun hits high time on weekends."

Lily quickly collected herself and added, "A lot of excitement with the quidditch win yesterday, I would expect. Tim Jackson didn't make it out of the hospital wing until late and everyone wanted to congratulate him." She figured a half truth was her best bet.

Just as she finished, James descended the stairs looking rested in jeans and a black t-shirt, but a little worse for wear.

"Morning, Professor," he grinned – their saving grace – "Here to congratulate me?"

"Potter," she regarded him as he walked nearer, " _What_ are you wearing? Does your head feel okay?"

"Muggle clothes are _in_ now," Lily responded, grateful for the subject change.

"Supports equal blood status. Not all that pure blood sh-, um, rubbish," Sirius also supplied.

"I see," McGonagall responded, still slightly confused. "Still, I want you to go straight to the hospital wing and get checked out. Have Mr. Lupin escort you."

"What about me?" Sirius said in outrage.

"And I expect," she raised her voice so it carried up the staircases, "to see you three and the rest of your housemates at lunch. Gryffindor House will not be a spectacle."

"Of course," Lily responded.

"I never miss two meals," James added.

And with a final nod, McGonagall walked out through the portrait hole.

As soon as the Fat Lady swung shut, Sirius called across the room, "Oi, Jamie! I thought I was in Gryffindor common room, you coward! Thanks for your help there."

The seventh year waved him off and climbed the staircase toward his room as student traffic began again. Lily too started heading towards the staircases, the boys following.

"Well," she started, "now that all the excitement is over, I expect we should start studying for exams."

James and Sirius groaned loudly in protest.

"Why, Evans?!" James exclaimed, head thrown back in anguish.

"Why must you always dampen the mood?" Sirius finished, hands running through his hair in distress.

"And they're _two weeks_ away, let's not get ahead of ourselves," James added.

Lily rolled her eyes as the staircases split, "Tell Remus I'll be in the library."

* * *

With exams quickly approaching, Hogwarts students took to studying, or at least thinking about studying. Lily, Joey, Remus, and Peter had taken up almost permanent residence at a table in the east corner of the library and went through their notes in a crowded silence. On the other hand, Sirius, James, and Taylor took a different approach. If they did focus enough to study, it was turned into some sort of game. A favorite was named by Sirius, "Studying Rubbish," which entailed a chance to score a point by flicking a ball of paper into the trash bin if a question was answered correctly. One could only merely flick their wand to propel the trash – levitating was not allowed. And to make it more interesting, if the answer was a spell, an extra point could be scoured by incorporating the incantation into the shot. Though all in good fun, Studying Rubbish was almost banned in the dormitory by Remus after his bed curtains were set aflame by a flying ball of flaming paper – James had correctly answered _Incentio_ to his charms question.

Because of this preferred method of study, Lily was a bit surprised to look up and see James Potter settling in the chair across from her in the library. A confused smile graced her lips as she said, "What are you doing here? For a moment, I thought you were Remus."

"And I thought you were kinder," James quickly responded glancing up from his rucksack with his own disarming smile. "I am a human being you know," he went on as he settled into his seat and opened his Defense book, "not some caricature. I am fully capable of toning it down and studying in the library."

His statement sounded more like a confession of a true annoyance than a joke, but it didn't change Lily's response.

"You're a human being? _Interesting_. I always thought you were some type of troll hybrid."

That comment earned her a good-natured glare.

"Evans, you finally caught a sense of humor I see. Did I rub off on you this year?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and leaned forward a bit to keep her voice low, "When are you going to start calling me Lily?"

James eyed her a moment, weighing his words and wondering if they were worth it.

"When I finally win you over. But no promises."

That flustered the red head – it didn't anger her, it _flustered_ her and James thought he saw her blush.

"It's not _winning me over_ ," she said while keeping her eyes on the Charms notes in front of her. "It's who you are. And it's who I am. And… and it's a decision that I make. No one wins anyone."

To James, that sounded like he was winning her over, but he didn't say that.

"My mistake," he responded softly, as his lips quirked up and his gaze returned to his book. But his mind was someplace else. He had had a pretty rough sixth year. But him and Lily had cultivated a friendship out of it, and he wouldn't have changed a thing. Next year was going to be his year, he was sure of it. His and Lily's year, he should say. He needed to talk to Sirius about it. But not now. Now he was content on sitting at this old wooden study table with Lily Evans as she tapped her quill against her lips. Next year.

* * *

The End.

AN: Once again, thanks so much for reading if you stuck with me until the end! This was something I originally wrote probably ten years ago and I finally tied it in a nice little bow. So I decided to type it up, delete the immature stuff, and keep what I thought were the fun ideas. I hope you could tell I do have my OCs fleshed out in my head. My personal favorite parts are probably just the dialogue ( I do work hard on that and try and make it as real as possible), and Jones - the guy with the uncontrollable arm in St. Mongo's.

So please, if you've read, drop just one little review. And thank you so much to who ever has reviewed! It's nice to see some feedback. Happy October!


End file.
